Unrequited
by Nate Grey
Summary: Eriol & Tomoyo make an unusual agreement to act as a couple... but one of them isn't pretending. Can Sakura push them together before the shadow of Clow Reed forces them apart for good?
1. The Deal

Unrequited  
  
Note: I know some people don't appreciate the E/T romance concept, but let's face it. Tomoyo loves Sakura, but she can't have her. There's only so many people left to turn to, and Eriol just seems so darn NICE. Not to mention they look so much alike that it's adorable.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol make an unusual agreement to be a couple. They're supposed to be pretending, but one of them isn't…  
  
  
  
"That was delicious!" Sakura declared, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
"We should do this more often," Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we would, Daidouji-san, if it wasn't so expensive," Syaoran muttered, glaring at the bill.  
  
"Thank heaven for the genius that invented double dates," Eriol chuckled, slipping his arm around Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo leaned into the embrace, placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sakura smiled at them. They're so cute together! I'm glad Tomoyo finally found someone.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura gasped when she realized that he was kneeling in front of her, reaching for something in his pocket. "S-Syaoran-kun?" she asked uncertainly, her heart suddenly beating rapidly.  
  
Syaoran swallowed noisily and brought out the tiny black box. "Sakura- chan…will you be my wife?"  
  
Sakura gasped as she caught sight of the diamond. "Syaoran…it's beautiful…"  
  
"So are you, but that doesn't answer the question," he reminded her with a nervous laugh.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, Syaoran-kun. Now get up here and kiss me."  
  
Syaoran quickly leaped to his feet as Sakura pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and laid her head on Eriol's shoulder. "I was wondering when he'd ask."  
  
Eriol said nothing, but drew her closer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The night proceeded much like Eriol & Tomoyo expected it would. Sakura was bubbling with excitement over the wedding plans, and Syaoran was just happy—though reserved, as usual—and kept smiling at her when she wasn't looking.  
  
Tomoyo had congratulated them several times, and Eriol had once. After that, he became strangely silent in the limo, but hardly anyone noticed with all the plans being made.  
  
"Of course, you'll be my maid of honor and dress designer, won't you, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked at some point during the ride.  
  
Tomoyo smiled uneasily. "I'd love to, Sakura-chan, but shouldn't Syaoran- kun have a say in that?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I assumed you two worked that out back in forth grade. Besides, picking the maid of honor and dress designer isn't my job."  
  
"So you'll do it, right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Please?" Sakura begged, taking her best friend's hands in her own. "For me?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She could never refuse Sakura. "Okay. For you."  
  
Sakura beamed and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes, pressing her face into Sakura's shoulder. "Anything for you, Sakura-chan…"  
  
If Syaoran noticed how long the hug was, he didn't show it. But Eriol did notice, and it only proved to him how close the two young women were. And that, he realized with sudden clarity, would be a real problem in the coming months. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to recall how he'd gotten involved in this mess.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Eriol-sama?"  
  
Eriol slowly looked up from his writings and smiled. "Yes, Suppi-chan?"  
  
Spinel frowned at the nickname he'd been given (by Nakuru, of course) and sighed. "You have a guest."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Daidouji-san."  
  
Eriol blinked in surprise. "If this is one of Nakuru's jokes…"  
  
"It is not. She's in the living room. Nakuru let her in, of course." Spinel paused, then added, "She says it's urgent. Daidouji-san does, I mean."  
  
Eriol stood up and slipped on his robe. "Yes, of course. I'm coming."  
  
Spinel landed on his shoulder. "You'd better hurry. I think Nakuru's entertaining her as we speak."  
  
"Truly a terrifying thought," Eriol chuckled as he went downstairs.  
  
Nakuru was in the middle of explaining why Touya was cuter than Yukito when Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"There you are!" Nakuru said. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming!"  
  
"Of course I was coming, Nakuru-chan. I would never keep such a lovely guest waiting too long."  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly as Eriol took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Let's take this somewhere a bit more private," Eriol suggested.  
  
Tomoyo was about to ask why when she spotted Nakuru with a huge grin on her face. "Yes," she agreed.  
  
Before they could get far, though, Nakuru suddenly sprang forward, snatched Spinel off Eriol's shoulder, and went skipping into the kitchen, ignoring his cries for help.  
  
Eriol sighed and lead Tomoyo to his study, where he closed the door behind them. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo chose an armchair near the fireplace, while Eriol chose the one across from it. "Eriol-kun…I know this will sound strange, but please, hear me out."  
  
"I'm listening," Eriol replied, leaning forward.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes. "Well…would you mind terribly…pretending to be my boyfriend for a while?"  
  
Eriol blinked, forcing himself not to smile. "Why would you want me to do that, Tomoyo-chan? Surely someone as beautiful as you wouldn't have a problem attracting a boy."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, totally missing the huge compliment. "No, no; it's not that. I'm not really…interested in boys…"  
  
"But you want people to think you are?"  
  
"Yes. It's really just to keep Sakura from worrying about me. She keeps trying to involve me in her plans with Syaoran, but I can tell they'd rather be alone."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, though?" Eriol asked. "And with me?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him. "You're the nicest, smartest, most respectable boy I know. You'd be a perfect boyfriend for me…which is why I'm asking you. I'll understand if you don't want to, but honestly, I could never bring myself to ask anyone else."  
  
"I'm…honored, Tomoyo-chan, really…but what about your feelings for Sakura?"  
  
Tomoyo's smile faded. "They're still there, of course. That's another part of the…deception. I know that as she and Syaoran get closer, it'll just get harder for me. I'm going to need someone that cares about me. Someone that can make me feel like I still matter. Someone who can make me forget all my troubles just by smiling at me. That person has always been you, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."  
  
Tomoyo smiled hopefully. "So…will you do it?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he said with a nod. "But shouldn't we-"  
  
Tomoyo leaped out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Eriol blushed a bit, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Tomoyo- chan, we still need to discuss the terms of this agreement."  
  
"Oh, of course," she agreed, quickly letting go. "How much will I owe you?"  
  
Eriol seemed puzzled. "Owe me? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I didn't expect you to do this for free. It's a big commitment, and I'm not even sure how long-"  
  
Eriol stood up and pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head. "You owe me nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Only your continued friendship."  
  
"You…you mean it?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes watering.  
  
"Yes. Just being chosen for such an honor is payment enough."  
  
"Oh, Eriol-kun…" She buried her face against his shoulder.  
  
Eriol gently stroked her long hair. "When I said terms, I didn't mean payment, Tomoyo-chan. I meant how convincing you expect me to be as your boyfriend. I thought you might have some…ground rules."  
  
"Rules?" Tomoyo lifted her head. "Oh! I…guess I never thought about that." Then she smiled. "But I trust you, Eriol-kun. You won't have a problem touching me, will you?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Tomoyo-chan, somehow I don't think that will be a problem. But what about kissing?"  
  
"Oh. Right. Um…I forgot about that, too…" She laughed nervously. "This isn't like me at all…"  
  
Eriol took her face in his hands. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we could think of something else."  
  
"No, no…I guess I never thought I'd get this far in our conversation. It's just hard to grasp right now."  
  
"You thought I might refuse you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No, I didn't think I'd be able to ask."  
  
"Well, if it does bother you, I could limit myself to only kissing your cheek."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "That won't be enough, Eriol-kun. I want people to think we're a couple."  
  
"Then…may I…?" He trailed off, letting his eyes ask the question.  
  
Tomoyo swallowed noisily and nodded.  
  
Eriol drew her closer and slowly lowered his lips to hers. As he tasted the soft, warm sweetness of her lips, Eriol tightened his grip on Tomoyo and deepened the kiss. He heard an alarm going off in his head, warning him not to take it too far. Scaring her at that point would've been foolish. He held the kiss for about seven seconds, then carefully pulled away.  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks were bright red, and she looked as if she was having trouble breathing. She was actually trembling.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.  
  
She gasped and looked at him. "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes! I just…I…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I never knew…you could kiss like that…"  
  
Eriol smiled warmly. "Hmm. Do you think you'll be able to put up with my horrible kisses?"  
  
"Yes…I'll manage." She nodded again, as if convincing herself. "Thank you, Eriol-kun, for…everything. I should…go."  
  
Eriol turned her face to his, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Sayonara, my Tomo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo's cheeks turned scarlet. "Sayonara…Eri-kun." She quickly ran out of the study.  
  
Eriol turned back to the fireplace. "Well. This will be…interesting." He sighed and fell back into his armchair. "Ah, my dear, sweet Tomoyo-chan…if only you knew…" 


	2. Technical Difficulties

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The phone ringing awakened Eriol. Half-hoping Spinel or even Nakuru would get it, he pulled the blanket over his head. Eventually, the ringing stopped, and Eriol sighed his contentment.  
  
The phone rang again ten seconds later, only this time with a distinctive double ring. Eriol's reaction was considerably different. He leaped from the bed, tripping over the sheets as he made a falling dive for the phone. Fortunately, he managed to grab it. Unfortunately, he crashed to the floor a second later. With a groan, he slowly raised the mouthpiece to his lips. "Tomoyo-chan?" he whispered groggily.  
  
"Gomen, Eriol-kun. Did I wake you?"  
  
Eriol sat up, sensing something different about her voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
The voice was almost tiny, the reply whispered into the phone. "I need you."  
  
Eriol ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, of course. Where are you?" He jotted down the address she gave him. "I'll send someone for you," he said before hanging up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her watch. Only two and a half minutes had passed since she'd called Eriol, but if felt like forever to her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tapping against her window.  
  
Tomoyo nearly screamed, until she recognized the resemblance to Keroberos. She opened the window. "Suppi-chan?" she asked slowly.  
  
Eriol's Guardian nodded, growling softly in slight annoyance. "Daidouji- san."  
  
She hesitantly reached up and ran her hand along his muzzle. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging his neck.  
  
Spinel Sun looked quite uncomfortable for a moment, then placed a paw on her back. "Eriol-sama is waiting, Daidouji-san."  
  
She nodded and released him.  
  
Spinel Sun folded his wings and slipped into the hotel room, turning and lowering his back so she could climb on.  
  
Tomoyo took great care not to touch his wings. She was afraid she might break them; they seemed so fragile compared to Keroberos's wings. "You're so different from him," she said absently, running her fingers along his silky fur.  
  
"Consider that a good thing tonight, Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo suddenly realized that they were in Eriol's bedroom. "How…?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Tomoyo-chan," said a voice behind her.  
  
Eriol smiled as she turned and saw him. He loved the way her face lit up when she looked at him.  
  
Tomoyo climbed off Spinel Sun's back and ran into his arms.  
  
Eriol held her close, hungrily inhaling the scent of her. They needed each other, he told himself, the agreement be damned. They belonged together.  
  
Tomoyo looked into his eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"A stupid question if I ever heard one, my Tomo-chan," he replied, kissing her forehead. He nodded his thanks to Spinel, who had already returned to his false form and was silently leaving the room.  
  
She smiled sadly. "You're too good to me, Eri-kun."  
  
"Because you're not good enough to yourself."  
  
Tomoyo looked away and released him. "Why didn't you send Nakuru for me? I think I make Suppi-chan uncomfortable."  
  
"Probably because you call him that," Eriol replied. "Anyway, he's much faster and more dependable. You know how easily Nakuru gets distracted." He ran his hands through her long hair and settled them on her shoulders, looking thoughtful. "Did something happen today?"  
  
She nodded. "Syaoran called me. But not now, please."  
  
Eriol let her go, watching in silence as she pulled a nightgown from her bag. He turned away, more out of habit than respect—they'd done this many times before—while she undressed. He wanted to look, of course, but that would only make things harder (figuratively and literally). Tomoyo still had no idea how he truly felt about her, and she was growing too comfortable around him. He was fairly certain she wouldn't have even undressed in front of Sakura, and she did it with him without a second thought.  
  
"I'm done," she said quietly.  
  
Eriol turned slowly, sucking in air as his gaze fell upon her. The white nightgown hugged her in all the right places—or wrong places, as it were—and Eriol knew instantly that he'd made a huge mistake the moment he'd agreed to pretend with her all those years ago. Of course, it was the thirtieth time this week he'd realized that, so it didn't make much difference. With a wistful sigh, he joined her in the bed.  
  
Tomoyo instantly moved against him, clinging to him as if he was a security blanket…and he was, among other things.  
  
Eriol stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "What did Syaoran want?"  
  
"He was calling from the hotel. He wanted to know if…I would give him my blessing."  
  
Eriol frowned. "For…the wedding?" He knew it was wrong the instant he said it.  
  
"No." Tomoyo sighed, wiping away what might've been the start of a tear. "Not for the wedding."  
  
Eriol nodded slightly and looked down, trying to meet her gaze. "Did you…?"  
  
She raised her head to look at him. "I had to, Eriol-kun. I could never do anything to ruin their happiness."  
  
"What about your happiness, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
She took a long time in answering. "I'm happy when I'm with you, Eriol- kun." It had taken years for her to stop saying she was happy when Sakura was, and even then, she still was.  
  
"You're not always with me, though," he pointed out after a moment.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly, closing her eyes and pressing her head to his chest. "I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tomoyo seemed to need the rest, so Eriol let her sleep when he awoke the next morning. He retreated to his study, leaving Spinel with instructions should Tomoyo need anything in the meantime.  
  
It was around noon when an image of Sakura appeared in front of him.  
  
"You know, you could have called," Eriol said, failing to hide his smile.  
  
"Yes, but I needed to speak to you directly, Eriol-kun. Is Tomoyo-chan with you?"  
  
"Asleep upstairs, but yes. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't alone. How is she?"  
  
Eriol sighed. "She's upset, but she's hiding it well, for now."  
  
"Oh. Syaoran-kun told me he called yesterday. I thought she might be-"  
  
"I'll take care of her, Sakura-san. Haven't I always?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Yes, you have. Does she know yet?"  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Every time I work up the nerve to tell her, she starts talking about-"  
  
"Me?" Sakura guessed.  
  
"Well, most of the time. Otherwise, she goes on about how she's taking advantage of my kindness."  
  
"And what do you say?"  
  
"The same thing I always say. 'It's not taking advantage of me if I want to help you, Tomoyo-chan.'"  
  
"And she still hasn't realized that you love her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't think so. She just sees me as a good friend…which is starting to become a problem."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yes. A big one, if you know what I mean." Eriol lowered his head.  
  
Sakura blushed. "Ah…well, Syaoran-kun can relate. At least, he used to."  
  
"It's getting more difficult to control myself, Sakura-san. Last night she undressed in front of me again."  
  
"Why can't you just tell her, Eriol-kun? Do you really think the truth would hurt her so much?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid that she wouldn't believe me. She'd just assume that I've been around her so long that I thought I was in love with her. I can't figure out how to tell her I've loved her since we were in fourth grade."  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly widened. "That's it, Eriol-kun! I know how you can tell her!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Simple! Just ask her how she'd want to tell me the same thing."  
  
Eriol blinked. "What…?"  
  
"Don't you see? The way Tomoyo-chan feels about me is the same way you feel about her!"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
"You're both unrequited lovers, Eriol-san. You understand her better than anyone else could."  
  
"But just mentioning you right now could upset her, Sakura-san."  
  
"Then ask when she's better!"  
  
"You're assuming she'll GET better. I can only do so much for her. She has to want to get over you…and I don't know if she wants that."  
  
"Then show her she should love you, Eriol-kun. Be her everything for as long as she needs you to be. Just don't let her leave you. No one else can give her the love she needs but you."  
  
"You certainly have a lot of faith in me, Sakura-san."  
  
"I wouldn't waste the Illusion Card on someone I didn't believe in, Eriol- kun," Sakura replied as she faded from sight. 


	3. The Decision

Chapter 3  
  
Tomoyo quietly tip-toed down the stairs and walked over to the door. Fortunately, it had been easy to get rid of Spinel, with a little help from Nakuru. She tried the door handle and, finding it unlocked, she pulled it open.  
  
The study was dimly lit and silent, just the way Eriol liked it. Tomoyo slipped in and shut the door behind her. She snuck over to the large armchair and peered around it.  
  
Eriol was sitting there with his eyes closed. She could tell he wasn't asleep. He was probably meditating. But she was going to bring a quick stop to that.  
  
Tomoyo smiled mischievously and hopped into his lap. "Konnichiwa, Eriol- kun!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Eriol's eyes snapped open instantly. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you…" He fell silent upon noticing what she was wearing—or more precisely—what she wasn't.  
  
"What? You don't like my shirt?" Tomoyo asked, looking down at it. "It's yours, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I know," he said slowly. "But, Tomoyo-chan…where is the rest of the outfit?"  
  
"Right here," she replied, pointing at a pair of shorts that were almost hidden completely by the shirt. As she did so, she wiggled her hips in his lap. "See?"  
  
Eriol's face became unreadable for a moment, and he was glad Tomoyo wasn't looking at him. "You have a very strange sense of fashion," he said after he'd regained his composure.  
  
Tomoyo pouted, looking somewhere between incredibly childish and absolutely adorable. "Eriol-kun, you're making fun of me!"  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. Forgive me?"  
  
"No! First you have to say something nice about my outfit!" she insisted.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Eh…it can't get any worse?"  
  
"Eriol!" she cried, hitting his chest with her fists.  
  
"Sorry! Just kidding, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "Say something nice or I'm leaving!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Eriol placed his hand on her right knee and gently ran it up her leg, tracing her soft skin with his fingers. "You have lovely legs," he said seriously, pausing at her thigh.  
  
Tomoyo blushed before placing her hand on his, keeping it from moving further. "Eriol-kun…what are you doing? My legs aren't part of the outfit."  
  
Eriol noticed (with some excitement) that she hadn't removed his hand. "I disagree, Tomoyo-chan. They're one of my favorite parts. Besides, you're the one showing them off."  
  
"And did I say you could touch them?" Tomoyo asked, giving his hand a light squeeze.  
  
"No, but I don't remember asking you to jump in my lap."  
  
"That's different!" Tomoyo protested. "I wanted to surprise you!"  
  
Eriol's other hand came to rest on her left thigh. "Didn't this surprise you?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed before trapping that hand in the same manner. "Eriol-kun, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"You have, my Tomo-chan," he whispered in her ear. Eriol reached up to cup her cheek, slowly turning her face to his. He leaned forward, hoping to receive the kiss he'd been looking forward to for a long time. And he did get it.  
  
On the forehead.  
  
Eriol blinked in disbelief as Tomoyo pulled his face to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Eri-kun. You don't have to do this."  
  
"Do what, Tomoyo-chan?" he asked, trying not to make his disappointment obvious.  
  
"Try to make me feel attractive. It's not my looks that are bothering me." She slid off his lap and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "But don't ever think I don't appreciate you." With that, she turned and walked out of the study.  
  
Eriol sighed heavily and sank into his armchair. "Maybe it's time to give Sakura-chan's idea a try."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spinel purred softly and stretched out across Tomoyo's lap. "Lower, please."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and ran her fingers down his back, brushing his silky fur with her fingertips. "Like this?"  
  
Spinel's answer was a sound that started as a light purring and almost ended up as a growl. "My GOD, woman! How do you DO that?!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "If you must know, I sew. Maybe I don't have any powers, but I still have my own magic."  
  
"I could get used to your magic." Spinel opened one eye. "Unlike some OTHER people I know."  
  
Nakuru glared at him from across the living room. "The instant she leaves, I'm going to toss you in the oven and set it on broil."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
Nakuru smacked her lips. "I can hardly wait to see Eriol-sama's face when I tell him we're having roasted Suppi-chan!"  
  
Spinel leaped to Tomoyo's shoulder. "Do you see what I have to live with?!" He hissed at Nakuru.  
  
"Don't worry, Spinel," Tomoyo assured him, reaching up to scratch his chin with a finger. "I won't let her hurt you."  
  
Spinel rubbed his cheek against hers. "That's it; I've decided. You're moving in with us. Right now. You can have her room."  
  
"HEY!" Nakuru shouted.  
  
Tomoyo stroked Spinel's head. "I appreciate the offer, Spinel, but-"  
  
"Pleeeeease, Daidouji-san?" Spinel begged, brushing her cheek with his tail. "It's not as if we don't have room, and I'm sure Eriol-sama wouldn't mind…"  
  
"He is more pleasant with you around," Nakuru said thoughtfully. "And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to. Won't you at least think about it, Tomoyo-chan? For us?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her uncertainly. "You…really think Eriol-kun wants me to stay here?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Nakuru insisted. "Why, just the other day I heard him talking about how much he lmmmph!" The sentence ended abruptly when Spinel suddenly threw himself at Nakuru's mouth.  
  
She waved her arms about frantically, racing around the room.  
  
Tomoyo blinked in surprise. "Spinel, what are you doing?"  
  
Nakuru finally yanked Spinel off her mouth. "He's trying to tell me that he wants to be cooked early!"  
  
The tiny creature then realized his mistake. "Noooo!" Spinel wailed, struggling to get away.  
  
"Let him go, Nakuru-chan." Tomoyo frowned at her.  
  
Nakuru sighed and let Spinel go. He quickly returned to the safety of Tomoyo's shoulder. "She won't always be here to save you."  
  
Spinel stuck out his tongue. "Well, she's here NOW."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You have got have a talk with Nakuru about secrecy. Mainly, how to maintain it."  
  
Eriol didn't open his eyes, even as he felt Spinel's slight weight on his knee. "Trouble?"  
  
"For you, yes. She almost told Daidouji-san how you really feel."  
  
"That could hardly be considered a problem. With my luck, she wouldn't have believed it, anyway."  
  
"Even if you are right, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit more careful."  
  
"Careful of what, Spinel?" Eriol asked. "I WANT her to find out. At this point, I'm almost beyond caring about the how."  
  
"I suggest you rethink that theory," Spinel said as he flew off. "Especially since she's coming this way."  
  
A few seconds later, true to Spinel's words, Eriol heard a gentle voice above him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Of course not, Tomoyo-chan. I merely decided that my armchair wouldn't meet my reclining requirements today. Hence, the change of scenery."  
  
"I see," she said quietly. "Is there room for one more on that couch?"  
  
"Yes. There always is." Eriol was a little surprised when he felt his head being lifted. "What…?"  
  
"Just relax."  
  
Eriol's eyes almost snapped open when he realized his head was in Tomoyo's lap. He calmed down considerably, however, upon realizing she'd put on more clothing since their last encounter. He did his best to relax, though impossible it currently seemed.  
  
Tomoyo gently entwined her fingers in his hair. "I had a nice talk with Spinel and Nakuru."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"They…suggested, among other things, that I seriously consider…moving in."  
  
"Hmm. What do you think?" Eriol asked, suppressing his excitement by sounding only slightly interested.  
  
"I thought…I should ask you first."  
  
"Ask me?"  
  
"Yes. It is your house, and-"  
  
"And when have you not been welcome in it, Tomoyo-chan?" he interrupted.  
  
There was a long pause before she finally said, "You mean…I can?"  
  
"If that's what you want," Eriol replied.  
  
"But…do you want me to?" Tomoyo pressed.  
  
"That is not my right to say. If you would be happier staying somewhere else…"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I could never keep you here against your wishes."  
  
Tomoyo blinked a few times. "Eriol-kun, are you avoiding the question?"  
  
"I'm only saying that I have no say in the matter. Ultimately, it's your decision."  
  
"Yes, I know. But do you want me here?"  
  
"What I want, Tomoyo-chan, is for you to be happy. If you are happy here, then I invite you to stay."  
  
"But you know I'm happy when I'm with you."  
  
Eriol slowly opened his eyes. "Well, I certainly don't plan to go anywhere in the near future."  
  
Tomoyo smiled down at him. "I'll have someone bring my things, then."  
  
"There, you see?" Eriol closed his eyes again. "You didn't need my opinion at all."  
  
"No, I suppose I didn't." Tomoyo carefully lifted his head and stood up. "Oh, and Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Then she rushed off to tell his Guardians the good news.  
  
Eriol opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, that was productive." 


	4. The Change

Chapter 4

To celebrate Tomoyo's decision to move in, Nakuru announced that she would prepare a feast.  She didn't mention, of course, that she expected everyone but Tomoyo to help.  When Spinel tried to complain, she knocked him over the head with a wooden spoon.  "Tomoyo-chan is the guest of honor, Suppi-chan!" she scolded.  "SHE can't be expected to prepare the feast!  It wouldn't be right!"

Spinel didn't complain anymore, though whether that was out of fear of being hit again or the fact that he appeared to be in a daze for the rest of the night, no one could be sure.  The large, pink lump on his head pointed to the latter.

They were all quite surprised, though, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nakuru sang.  She bounded off and returned a moment later, dragging the guest by his arm.  It was Yukito, amazingly enough.  As usual, he was confused about how he'd gotten there, but for once, he seemed to know why he was there.  And when he got a look at all the food, he had another reason why he should stay.

"What does bring you to our humble abode?" Eriol asked, wanting to know why Yukito had come before he started pigging out.

"Oh, that!  I brought some things from Sak-"  The instant the Card Mistress's name began to leave his mouth, Yukito's face went blank, and his eyes closed.

Seconds later, Yue stood before them, looking imperial and slightly bored.  He picked up the bag he'd brought and handed it Tomoyo, who shrieked when it burst, revealing Keroberos in the middle of his transformation.

Once all the commotion had died down, Yue revealed that he'd only been sent with a message for Eriol.

Naturally, everyone else decided to start the feast before Yukito returned.

Eriol led Yue to his study and closed the door.  "Was the message really this urgent, Yue?"

"No," Yue replied, in tone that expressed exactly what he thought of delivering insignificant messages.  "Sakura wanted me to tell you to be careful with Daidouji."

"That's it?" Eriol asked.

Yue frowned.  "The Li also asked me threaten you, but I won't."

"Threaten me?"

"He mentioned something about hunting you down and feeding you to real wolves if you hurt Daidouji."

"I see.  That's all they wanted?"

"No.  They want to visit for Daidouji's birthday in a few months, but asked you not to tell her."

"Then you may tell your Mistress that I will be happy to oblige," Eriol replied.  "Anything else?"

Yue continued to stare at Eriol for a long moment, then let himself out of the study.

* * * * *

Once Yukito and Keroberos had eaten their fill (and then some of Tomoyo's the instant she claimed she couldn't eat another bite), Nakuru forced them to leave and began cleaning up the kitchen.  

Spinel finally became coherent and was about to announce that he was above menial labor when Nakuru dragged him into the kitchen.  A moment later, he returned with a fresh lump to match the old one and a suspicious willingness to follow Nakuru around like a helpful but drugged puppy.

Eriol retired to his study to do some reading, and much to his surprise, Tomoyo joined him.  While it was true they had drastically different reading preferences (ancient writings of Clow for him, fantasy novels for her), Eriol found that Tomoyo was a very desirable companion (and not just because she was pretty, either).  Save for the occasional turning of a page, there were no other sounds in the study.  Of course, this was partially because after ten minutes or so, Eriol's eyes had strayed from his writings and locked on Tomoyo.

She was curled up in the armchair across from him, her face buried in the book.  Just after dinner, she'd styled her hair into a long, thick braid that rested on her left shoulder.  Much to his embarrassment, Eriol had almost cried out in disappointment when she'd done so.  He loved to see her silky tresses cascading freely down her back, and felt as if she'd cut off his air supply.  Not that he'd mentioned any of that to her.  Tomoyo would have teased him mercilessly if she knew.  "You're obsessed with my hair, Eriol-kun?" she'd ask, grinning at him.  Then she'd lean in close and whisper, "Silly boy, there's so much more of me to be obsessed with than just that…"

Eriol jerked awake and tried to look occupied.  It was pointless, though: Tomoyo had long since fallen asleep.  Grinning like a fool, Eriol carefully gathered her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

He was not at all surprised to find Nakuru waiting outside his bedroom door.

"Not a word," Eriol said quickly, noticing her mouth was about to open.

Nakuru gave him a wounded look.  "I was just going to say goodnight, but if you're going to be mean, then forget it!"  She stuck out her tongue and pushed open the door for him.

Eriol sighed and gave her an impatient look.  "Goodnight, Nakuru-chan." 

Nakuru didn't seem to hear him; she was staring pointedly at Tomoyo.  "A word of advice, though, Eriol-sama."

"What?"

She grinned impishly.  "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, at least wake her up first.  It's quite rude otherwise, you know."

Eriol turned red.  "Good NIGHT, Nakuru!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Nakuru gave him an angelic smile before leaning over to kiss his forehead, and then Tomoyo's.  "Don't be too rough with her!" she whispered, winking at him.

Eriol nearly turned scarlet as Nakuru skipped down the hall to her room.  With a heavy sigh, he entered his bedroom, muttering, "NOW how am I supposed to get to sleep?!"

* * * * *

Tomoyo woke up to find she was trapped.  Never mind that it was a very comfortable hug and she adored the person giving it; she had to get to the shower before he did.  She began the slow process of prying Eriol's arms from around her shapely waist.

"Is this your way of saying I shouldn't ask for a second date, Tomoyo?" asked a husky voice in her ear.

"Let go, Eriol!  I need to shower!"

"I'll be the judge of that."  Eriol buried his face in her hair, sniffing at the nape of her neck.  "Sorry, you smell as pleasant as usual, maybe even better.  Permission to shower…denied."

Tomoyo snorted.  "Well, you're obviously biased.  You just don't want to let go."

"How clever of you to figure that out, Tomoyo-chan.  I don't suppose you'd consider letting me award you with a kiss?"

Tomoyo grinned.  "Where?"

"Do I get choose?"

"No."

"Then it's hardly any fun."

"Maybe YOU can go around not showering every day, but I just moved in, and I don't want to ruin Spinel and Nakuru's impressions of me."

Eriol smirked and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.  "You can't ruin perfection, Tomoyo-chan."

"And what would you call what you're trying to do right now?"

"I am NOT ruining," Eriol insisted.  "I am merely trying to corrupt you.  There's a substantial difference."

"I don't see it."

"It's very simple.  You'd still be perfect. You'd just be enthralled by me.  An added bonus, you know."

"And what if I didn't want to be enthralled by you?"

Eriol chuckled and kissed her cheek.  "Ah, but my Tomo-chan," he whispered in her ear, "what if you did?"

Tomoyo was about to answer when she suddenly stiffened and shrieked.  "What's that?!"

Eriol looked to the door, where he found a small, black object hanging from the doorknob.

"Is it a rat?" Tomoyo asked, hiding behind him.

Eriol laughed.  "No.  It's Spinel."  He instantly became serious and walked to the door.  "Spinel," he muttered, prodding the small Guardian with a finger.

Spinel snorted and woke up.  "What?!"

"How long have you been there?"

Spinel appeared to be thinking.  "A while," he said at last.

"Since last night?"

Spinel took even longer to answer.  "Perhaps."

"And Nakuru wasn't involved?"

Spinel sighed.  "She threatened to hit me with her spoon if I didn't spy on you two.  She tied me here to make sure I did."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Nakuru walked in.  "Good morning, all!" she sang.

"Nakuru," Eriol said in his 'you're-in-BIG-trouble, young-lady' voice.

"Yes, Eriol-sama?" she asked sweetly, battling back with her 'you're-my-beloved-master-whom-I-adore' gaze.

Spinel glared at them both with his usual 'I-hate-you-all-so-VERY-much' look before Tomoyo finally came over and untied his tail from the doorknob.  He instantly flew to her shoulder and gratefully rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Did you or did you not ask Spinel to spy on us for you?"  Eriol was now using his 'don't-you-DARE-lie-to-me, little-missy' tone.

"Why, no!" Nakuru replied at once.  She flashed Tomoyo her 'isn't-he-simply-precious-when-he's-angry' look.

Eriol sighed.  "Then did you force him to spy on us?"

"Oh, THAT!" Nakuru said, her eyes lighting up.  "Well, yes, I did."  At Tomoyo's astonished stare, she quickly added, "I wanted to be sure you were behaving yourself, Eriol-sama."

Eriol didn't look amused.  "I always behave myself," he said simply.

Nakuru smirked.  "Oh, of course.  A true gentlemen waits until a lady wakes to seduce her into his nasty little web of temptation."

Tomoyo flushed, and Spinel coughed loudly from her shoulder.

"Anyway," Nakuru said after a moment, "I'll go down and start breakfast."  She grinned at Tomoyo then skipped happily from the doorway.

Eriol shook his head.  "I suppose she wins that one.  I've been falling out of practice."

"Does that mean you WERE trying to seduce me?" Tomoyo asked, glaring at him.

Eriol smirked.  "Trying?  My dear Tomoyo-chan, if you hadn't spotted Spinel when you did, I daresay you would still be trapped in my clutches.  So no, I was not TRYING to seduce you, my darling.  I assure you that you were already quite seduced by that point."

Tomoyo wasn't really sure how to respond to that, so she didn't.

Spinel smirked.  "You should see what we do AFTER breakfast, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo recovered just in time to hear the bathroom door closing.  Eriol had beaten her to the shower.

* * * * *  
  


Tomoyo was strangely silent all through breakfast.  Of course, since Nakuru was doing her best to brain Spinel with her trusty spoon, Eriol was the only one who noticed.  He wondered if it was his comments that had upset her…or perhaps a certain someone she hadn't seen in a while.

The instant breakfast was over, Tomoyo vanished off to some unknown place in the house.  Deciding that she needed the space, Eriol did some work in his garden.  Already he had several varieties of roses, and was thinking of giving some to Tomoyo.  He had assumed that his comments wouldn't have even fazed her, but perhaps Sakura's marriage had left her more vulnerable than he knew.

It was shortly before noon when Nakuru appeared, wearing an apron and brandishing her spoon.  "Lunch is ready!" she shouted, and then paused.  "Where's Tomoyo-chan?  I thought she was with you…"

"I haven't seen her since breakfast," Eriol replied.  "I was under the impression that she wanted to be alone."

Nakuru frowned.  "But Spinel hasn't seen her, either..."  Her face paled.  "You don't think she'd be in the basement, do you?"

"It would hardly matter if she was.  Those items only react to people with magic, and Tomoyo has none.  Anyway, I'd know if someone had moved them."

"But are you sure Tomoyo has NO magic at all?  Not even a little drop?  Her mother was Sakura's mother's cousin, and look how Sakura turned out."

Eriol shook his head.  "Nakuru, I really doubt Tomoyo would find a dusty old basement worthy of her attention."

"Sakura-chan did," Nakuru muttered.

"No, she did not.  The Clow Book called her.  As it was meant to, I might add."

"Well, what if something in the basement called Tomoyo?  Hasn't she had enough contact with you, Sakura, and Syaoran to get some?"

"Magic is NOT a disease, Nakuru, and you do not 'get it' from being near someone.  The only cases I've ever heard of that involved gaining magic that way had to do with some very complex spells and a rather large amount of erotic stimuli."

"EW!" Nakuru cried.

Eriol's glasses flashed, possibly in an attempt to mask his expression.  "So you can imagine how difficult the…ah, ritual…would be.  I'm quite certain Tomoyo has no magic.  I have checked more than once."

"What were you checking for?"

"Lineage, probabilities, physical and mental adaptability, that sort of thing.  While it is true that she stood a fairly good chance of having magic, she simply does not.  It happens."

"So if she were somehow to GET magical all of a sudden," Nakuru went on, ignoring Eriol's glare, "she'd have no problem with it?"

"As with all magicians, it would take some time to get used to her powers.  But she certainly has the aptitude.  Not that it would happen at all."

"Not that YOU know of, anyway," Nakuru murmured.

"Did you say something, Nakuru-chan?" Eriol asked in a misleadingly pleasant tone.

"Who, me?  Nope, just thinking out loud…"

* * * * *

In all honestly, Spinel had considered stopping Tomoyo before she reached the basement.  It had been rather easy to track her down, the way her vanilla-scent practically coated the air with its sweetness.  Nakuru probably could've done it, if she wasn't so busy cooking.  Spinel wondered briefly if she would do what he was doing, then decided he'd definitely made the right choice.

Tomoyo had been hesitant, of course.  This was Eriol's house, and she hated to resort to sneaking around without his knowledge.  But then, he probably had the whole house charmed so that he knew where everyone was, so maybe the fact that he hadn't come to stop her really was an invitation.

This line of thinking was confirmed when the door to the basement opened, seemingly by itself.

Tomoyo was so curious that she never even noticed the small, winged shape perched on the doorframe.

The basement was filled with many things: mostly magical objects that had either lost their power over time, or things that had simply become outdated when Clow (part of him, anyway) was reborn as Eriol.  In other words, things that Eriol either grew bored with or couldn't be bothered with reviving.

Tomoyo's eyes were drawn to a small, wooden box, which was positively covered in cobwebs.  As she reached it, a large spider ran across the top, pausing as it sensed her.  Tomoyo shuddered, then brushed the spider away and slowly opened the box.

The inside of the box was lined with a strange sort of soft, violet velvet.  It shimmered as Tomoyo's fingers brushed the delicate material.

All at once, she became aware of something…there.  Even though she couldn't see anything but velvet.  Even more hesitantly than before, Tomoyo slid her fingers through the velvet bottom and pulled up.  The bottom flew out of the box, and a black platform rose up, decorated with what appeared to be ancient runes.  They were probably older than Clow himself, she knew at once.

To her shock, part of the platform flew into air, spinning madly.  Then it stopped and forced itself into her hand.

Tomoyo's eyes widened.  In her hand was a card, similar to Sakura's, but obviously different.  This card's borders were dark violet instead of pink, with a pale face.  The figure in the center was a young woman dressed in white, but the picture itself looked very old.  The writing at the bottom named it the WORLD.

Intrigued, she went back to the box and discovered more cards: FOREST, SEA, AIR, WINTER, SUN, MOON, CENTER, LAND, and SPIRIT.

Suddenly, the cards flew up and floated around her in circle.  Tomoyo could almost hear them singing to her as they spun, filling her head with a strange language that was long since dead.  

* * * * *

Half a world away, Keroberos sat up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

For a mere second, he'd felt…something.   Something old, powerful, and completely unfamiliar to him.  The magical world was continuously changing, of course…but not like this.

He considered waking Sakura, but before he could turn thought into action, a gentle, pleasantly familiar hand came to rest on his head and stroked that spot he could never quite reach on his own.

"Go to sleep, Kero-chan," Sakura murmured from the bed.  "You'll wake Syaoran."

"Sakura, I don't think-"

"That's right; you don't.  Because it's after midnight and we're both asleep.  This is just a dream."

Keroberos frowned.  "Sakura…"

"Sleep," Sakura muttered, even as a blue-tinted sprite sprang from her fingertips and smacked the startled Guardian in the muzzle with a handful of blue dust.

There was a time when Keroberos would've just looked at Sakura after a stunt like that, and reminded her that she'd need more Cards (and, in short, MUCH more magical power) to put HIM, Keroberos The Elector, Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards, to sleep.  

Instead, Keroberos's head dropped onto his paws, and he began to snore.

Sakura giggled sleepily and patted his head once more.  "Sweet dreams, Kero-chan."  She was almost totally unaware of the multicolored butterfly that flew from her fingers and descended onto Keroberos's head, filling it with visions of various sweets and video games.

Little did she know, however, that just beside her, Syaoran was definitely not dreaming, and certainly not asleep.  And it was nothing like the sheer but amazing fact that he was actually married to Sakura now keeping him awake, although it had admittedly happened before.  No, it was the stink of power keeping Syaoran awake.

Power rarely ever had a smell, but when it did, it generally didn't smell all that good.  

The fact that this particular smell was so strong told Syaoran that his beloved Card Mistress wouldn't be taking it easy for much longer.  And, by extension, neither would he.  

* * * * * 

Nakuru was really worried when Tomoyo didn't show up for dinner.

Eriol was merely concerned; after all, this was Tomoyo, and she was far from stupid.  She was, in fact, one of the most intelligent people he'd had the pleasure to meeting.  Surely if she planned on missing dinner, there was a good reason for it.

"Can't we just go and LOOK?" Nakuru asked for the tenth time.

"No.  If Tomoyo wants to eat, she will eat.  If she wants to talk, she will talk."

"How can you be so calm?!"

Eriol gazed at her.  "I," he said simply, "have had years of practice.  And while I am not an expert on women, I'm fairly certain I know Tomoyo better than you do."

"Do not," Nakuru snapped.  "You're a BOY."

"A boy whom Tomoyo is quite attached to, and vice versa."

Nakuru was about to reply when she felt it.  A small, insignificant tug that just shouldn't have occurred.

Eriol paused as well.

"Eriol-sama, did you-" she began, but he raised his hand, indicating that he hadn't and that she should be quiet.

After a long moment, Eriol blinked.  "Hmm," he said.

Nakuru paled.  Mostly because she could tell, for the first time in a long time, that her dear master was stumped.  The last time was when he'd come home torn up inside, thoroughly convinced that he was in love with a certain dark-haired girl, and even more convinced that she would always be in love with a certain descendant of Clow's.  It had been rather funny, in all honesty.  This was not.

"Eriol-sama?" she asked at last.

Eriol took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt.  "It would seem," he said, the very definition of calm, "that Tomoyo-chan and Spinel are gone."

"Gone…to where?" Nakuru asked slowly.

"Gone," Eriol repeated evenly.  "Just…gone."

Nakuru blinked.  "And…?"

"And there is not a blessed thing we can do about it."  Eriol smiled in a hopeful manner and pushed the platter towards her.  "Cookie?"

* * * * *

"Daidouji-san."

"Hmm?"

He noticed, with some discomfort, that it was very similar to Eriol's.  "I must say that this is highly unusual, even for…well, us."

"Is it?" she asked, sounding amused.

"Yes," he said firmly.  "And I must insist that we go home right now."

"Don't be silly, Spinel," she murmured.  "Don't you want to explore with me?"

"Perhaps later," he suggested, already knowing it was futile but clinging to the hope that she might still be rational.  This was, after all, their Tomoyo…at least, it had been a few moments ago.

"I think we'll explore now," she replied, stroking his head in a disturbingly pleasant manner.  As if she had done it a million times before.  Which she hadn't.  Well, not a million times, anyway.

"Daidouji-san.  PLEASE.  Let's go home."

"Later," she said, staring off into the distance.  "Much…later…"

Spinal sighed.  "Then at least tell me where we're going.  Can you do me that small favor?"

"Of course, my dear Guardian."  She didn't have to look to know that he'd frozen in shock…and, perhaps, the tiniest bit of happiness.  "We're going…wherever the wind takes us."

Upon her shoulder, a tiny, blue tinted fairy giggled, pursed her lips, and blew gently.  Instantly, a small tornado surrounded them, hiding the trio from sight and whisking them to parts unknown.


	5. The Visit

Note: I know I'm taking too long with this.  But if you know me well enough, you know exactly why.  This keeps trying to turn itself into a songfic, and I'm not terrific at them, so I'm trying to avoid it.  Gah.

Anyway, quite a bit of angst in this chapter, courtesy of good ol' Syaoran.  Heck, the only one who doesn't get too serious is Nakuru…

Chapter 5

Syaoran Li was up before the morning sun even thought of rising.  This in itself was not unusual.  Often, he got a certain train of thought in his head, and it refused to be derailed by sleep.  So he got up and did anything to keep it on track until it found a suitable location to let off all the passengers. Anything that would let the train progress to Sleepyville was a good thing.

Of course, it often was more complicated than it sounded, and this particular train ride was taking hours.  He had a feeling he'd be good for nothing when Sakura woke up.  She would forgive him, though, if he claimed to have been watching over her while she slept, but it was technically still their honeymoon, and he couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty.

Any feelings of guilt he had vanished when he sensed something on the early morning air, and his sword was in his hand before he'd even called for it.  Something old and powerful…with a familiar whiff of…vanilla?

"Syaoran-kun."

He did not turn around.  There was no need to.  "Daidouji-san.  Should I ask why you're here?"

"No."

"Then we'll just stick with the how?"

"I suppose."

He put the sword away.  An instant later, he felt another presence.  "You had to bring him?"

"I like Spinel," Tomoyo said firmly, petting her new Guardian's head.  "He's sweet."

Syaoran decided not to ask what the attraction was.  "You were going to tell me about the how?"

She came to stand beside him, on the edge of the balcony.  "I've always wondered what it would be like, to have magic in me."

"You've always had magic in you."

She smiled at him fondly.  "I mean REAL magic, Syaoran.  And now I do."

"Hiiragizawa," he said with contempt and without hesitation.

Tomoyo frowned.  "Why do you assume he had something to do with this?"

"Because he always does."

"That's not fair, Syaoran."

"No, it is not.  And the sooner you admit I'm right, the sooner I'll allow you to change the subject."

Tomoyo scowled.  "Sometimes I wonder if you practice in order to be this difficult."

"I'll never tell."  

She sighed.  "I found some Cards in his basement.  Happy?"

"Hardly ever."  He looked at her for the first time.  "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"So fine that you came all the way out here?"

"Do you not want me around anymore, Syaoran?"

His expression did not change.  "It's not me you have trouble being around."

She flinched at his words.

"Daidouji-san.  I will not even pretend to know what was going through your mind when you decided to come here.  But I will say this."  He turned away again.  "You will be gone before Sakura wakes up, and she will not know you were here."

Tomoyo stared at him for a long moment.  "Eriol didn't know about this."

"Then I take back what I said.  And I am now sorely disappointed in you."

That hurt her worse than anything else he could've said.

"I know it's not fair," he said quietly.  "But it is.  You must accept that."

"You don't have to protect her from me, Syaoran."

"After tonight, I doubt I will ever believe that again."

Tomoyo wanted to say something, but Spinel suddenly tugged on her sleeve and shook his head.

Sakura yawned and rolled over to see Syaoran out on the balcony.  She got up and padded over to him, slipping her arms around his neck.  "If you tell me you've been watching the scenery instead of me all night, I'm going to be mad at you, Syaoran."

"I was just thinking…they don't have cherry blossoms here."

"No," she agreed with a smile, "but YOU do."  She dragged him back inside.

"Well, that was close," Spinel muttered from several miles above the hotel.

"Let's go home, Spinel."

"Daidouji-san, are you-"

"I'm fine," she said shortly.

Spinel said nothing, but gently bumped her hand with his nose.  Eventually, she scratched between his ears and sighed.

A moment later, they were gone.

* * * * *

Eriol woke up to find Nakuru poking him in the arm.  Hard.  "Stop that," he hissed.

"Look!" she hissed back.

He looked…and found Tomoyo fast asleep next to him.  "I see."

"Good."  Nakuru poked him again, grinned, and then left to start lunch, since they'd missed breakfast.

Eriol moved closer and kissed Tomoyo's nose.

Her eyes fluttered open.  "Oh, it's you," she sighed, apparently disappointed.  "I was having such a nice dream…"

"You don't have to dream."  He spread his arms invitingly.  "I'm right here."

She hit him with a pillow.  "Go back to sleep."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Mmmph?" she asked, pressing her face into a pillow.

"May I ask where you've been?"

"Mmmf."

"I see.  Then may I ask why you have my descendant's scent on you?"

She opened one eye.  "You can SMELL him?"

"No.  But I don't need to; you've just told me.  What brought on this urge to see him in the middle of the night?"

"I didn't go to see him."

"I see."  And he did.

"Good.  Go 'way."

"I will not.  You've thrown away my pillow."  

She rolled over, so that her back was to him.  "There."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her hair.  "Even better than usual."

"You shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good.  Sleep now."

And they did.

* * * * *

Spinel thought he would regret it.  But he needed to talk to someone, and only Nakuru was awake and thinking rationally at the moment.  With a sigh, he flew into the kitchen, where he found her cutting cookie dough into little star shapes.

Nakuru glanced up from her work.  "Enjoy your adventure with Tomoyo?"

"Yes…and no."  Spinel landed on the counter.  "We visited Sakura."

Nakuru almost dropped her spoon.  "What did she say?"

"We never got that far.  The Li was awake, thank goodness."

"Then what?"

Spinel shrugged.  "This is The Li we're talking about.  What do you THINK happened?"

Nakuru frowned.  "Is she okay?"

"I can't be certain.  She said she was fine, but I'm not so sure."

"Is she going to keep the magic?"

Spinel blinked.  "I don't know that, either.  She looked drained when we got back.  I didn't want to trouble her further."

"Eriol-sama wasn't worried.  At least, that's the impression he gave.  Do you think he knew she would come back?"

"All I know for certain," Spinel said slowly, "is that I'm worried about her, Nakuru.  This isn't normal behavior.  Not for Daidouji-san."

"Well, you should be worried," Nakuru replied.  "You're her Guardian now, apparently."

"IF she keeps the magic."

"You think she won't?"

"After last night, I have my doubts."

"Admit it, Suppi-chan.  You LIKE being her Guardian."

"It's not horrible," he sad at last, with a hint of regret.  "But I much prefer being her friend."  He was almost totally unaware of Nakuru's approaching hand until it snatched him up and rubbed him against her cheek.

"SUPPI-CHAN!  Could it be that you actually care about someone other than yourself?"

Spinel sighed (and resisted the urge to transform).  "I suppose I should be glad someone around here isn't wallowing in pity or worry…"

* * * * *

Eriol woke up to find Tomoyo standing in front of the mirror.  "You're wasting your time," he called.  "You'll only make it insanely jealous."

Tomoyo did not laugh.  "I don't like what I've become, Eriol."

He sat up.  "And what have you become?"

"…I don't know.  But I don't like it."

"Does this have anything to do with what Syaoran said to you?"

Tomoyo didn't answer.  

"The one thing I've always disliked about him," Eriol murmured, walking over to her, "is that no matter how cynical or blunt his advice may be, he's usually got a nasty habit of being right all the time."

Tomoyo's eyes drifted to his reflection.  Upon finding it startlingly similar to her own, she looked away.

"Tomoyo-chan, I hate to tell you this, but Sakura's attraction to Syaoran has nothing to do with magic."

"Then…what is it?"

"Any number of things.  Fate.  Chance.  Whatever it was that drew them together, it intends to keep them that way.  And so do I."

"…you're going to take the magic back, aren't you?"

Eriol turned away from her.  "No.  That, I could never do.  You found it for a reason.  What you do with it is your choice.  But realize that even the slightest bit of magic can have huge repercussions."

"Like last night?"

"Like last night."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Eri-kun.  I shouldn't have run off like that.  It was…stupid of me."

"Of all the things I constantly worry about, Tomo-chan," Eriol replied softly, "your intelligence is nowhere on the list."

* * * * *

Lunch was strangely silent, save for the occasional swallowing and silverware against flatware.

Finally, Nakuru couldn't stand it any longer.  "WILL SOMEBODY JUST TALK?!" she cried, flinging her fork across the table.

Eriol followed the fork with his eyes, and then turned to stare at his Guardian.  "Is anything the matter, Nakuru-chan?"

"Oh, NO.  Don't you dare patronize ME, Eriol-sama!  You know as well as I do that things have been…just plain WEIRD around here the last few days!"

"I think," Spinel said quietly, "that Nakuru's trying to say she misses the usual conversation during meals.  In her own loud, boorish way, that is."  

"What would you have us say, Nakuru?" Tomoyo asked.

Nakuru blinked uncertainly.  "Well…for starters, why is everyone so quiet?"

"I", Spinel responded, "simply had nothing to say."

"And I was merely pondering over recent events," Eriol added.

"I was wondering why I'm so hungry," Tomoyo muttered.

Eriol cleared his throat.  "That would be another of the, um…repercussions we spoke of, Tomoyo-chan.  You're now supporting several magical entities, including Spinel.  In a way, you could compare the experience to…well…pregnancy."

Tomoyo, Nakuru, and Spinel all stared at him.

"It's not so far-fetched when you think about it.  You merely add the number of cards to the number of Guardians you have, and that would equal the number of…ah…children you're eating for."

"But Spinel eats enough for twins," Nakuru interrupted.

Spinel glared at her.  "At least I'M cute."

Eriol cleared his throat again.  "I said you COULD compare it to pregnancy.  It would certainly account for…some hasty, regrettable decisions that the user might make."

"…I don't want the Cards anymore," Tomoyo said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Spinel asked at once.

"No.  But I don't want them, anyway."

"…well, now that that's settled!"  Nakuru clapped her hands.  "Who wants ice cream?"

"I wasn't finished, Nakuru," Tomoyo said softly.  "I don't want the Cards…but I'd still like to keep the magic…if only just a little of it."

"For what purpose?" Eriol asked.

"One of the things I always regretted about taping Sakura's captures was that I could never help her.  If anything was to go wrong…I'd be powerless.  I never want to feel like that again."

"You do know that we would protect you if anything…happened?" Spinel asked, landing on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course I know that, Spinel."  Tomoyo sighed.  "But I don't want you to have to.  I want to be able to defend myself.  I've always been interested in magic, even back when I thought it was just card tricks and illusions.  I'd like to know more, become more familiar with it.  I need something to…occupy my time, and I think it would be a worthwhile cause."

"I feel I should point out," Eriol replied quietly, "that it will be quite taxing to support Spinel without any Cards, Tomoyo-chan."

"Although it might be a good test," Nakuru added quickly.

"A test?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, yes," Nakuru said.  "If you could ever strengthen your abilities to the point where you could support the little glutton, I would think that would be enough to defend yourself against any problems we might come up against."

"That's…actually not a bad idea, Nakuru-chan," Eriol agreed.

Nakuru smirked.  "Naturally.  I thought of it, didn't I?"

"Your only good idea to date," Spinel muttered.

"Does that mean you'll help me, Spinel?" Tomoyo asked, tickling his chin.

"You keep touching me like that and I'll do all the work FOR you!"

"Spinel doing work?  Now I've heard everything," Nakuru giggled.


	6. Will and Testament

Notes: I was rereading "Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow" this weekend, and was reminded how much I adore these characters, even when they're slightly dubbed. I should point out that a few minor points are actually taken directly from the manga, but most tend to echo in the anime, so you might not even notice.

Chapter 6: Will and Testament

Spinel awoke to the familiar sensation of skilled fingers brushing lightly along his back. With a small growl of pleasure, he opened his eyes to find Tomoyo smiling down at him.

"Time to get up, my little Suppi-chan. We're going for a walk today."

He allowed her to get away with calling him that, mostly because she didn't do it to tease him; she just thought it was cute, for some ungodly reason he couldn't even begin to fathom. Unlike Nakuru, though, Tomoyo had the decency to use his proper name when he was in his true form.

Suppressing a little yawn, he flew up from the silk pillow she'd made him and landed lightly on her shoulder. "And where exactly are we walking, Daidouji-san?" he asked, trying to sound only slightly bored. In truth, he liked going anywhere with her, but could not bring himself to say so.

She tickled his chin with a finger. "I haven't decided. If it's not too hot out, maybe the park. We might even stop by the ice cream parlor."

"You know I shouldn't have sweets," he reminded her.

Tomoyo nodded. "I know. But I also know that like most people, you love to eat what you shouldn't have. And I feel like spoiling you today."

He smiled. "You feel like that everyday, Daidouji-san."

She smiled back, her eyes sparkling. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

* * *

Tomoyo thought she now understood why both Clow Reed and Eriol had created Guardians for themselves. Now that Spinel was her constant companion, she couldn't imagine how she had ever gotten along without him. While he was rarely as animated as Kero, somehow that made his rare smiles even more rewarding. Spinel was polite, thoughtful, and frighteningly intelligent in most people's opinions.

And people did have opinions, because Tomoyo had been taking Spinel everywhere. She had made few attempts to hide the fact that there was now a black panther with butterfly wings living with her. Most people just assumed that Tomoyo's family had easy access to such an animal, and that the wings were one of her more outrageous fashion ideas.

At Eriol's suggestion, Tomoyo returned to her own home every other week. As he pointed out, Spinel could hardly get used to looking after Tomoyo if they were always in the company of Nakuru and the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

Tomoyo was quite proud of the fact that her magic was now strong enough to support Spinel's true form for almost four days straight. It helped that neither Tomoyo nor Spinel had any reason to perform magic themselves, but that was beside the point.

But there was something else between them, something that had nothing to do with magic (at least, Tomoyo didn't think so). Spinel was so much like a person in the way he carried himself that Tomoyo had begun to see him as one, and not just some exotic pet. He was an individual with his own feelings, needs, and desires. At some point, she began to wonder about them. Most of all, she wondered if he preferred being Eriol's companion to hers. And there was really only one way to find out.

So she had taken him to the park, because she knew how much Spinel liked to sit in the sunlight and just bask, as if he had all the time in the world. She imagined that was part of what kept his fur so dark and silky, but had never dared to ask, in case he considered it a private matter.

Tomoyo waited, until they'd been stretched out on the grass for about twenty minutes, before finally breaking their shared silence.

"Spinel," she said suddenly, watching his head shift slightly towards her as it rested on his paws. "May I ask you something?"

His eyes drifted open lazily, but upon seeing the serious look on her face, he sat up at once, giving her his full attention. "Of course, Daidouji-san."

"Are you...happy with me?" she asked, studying his face carefully.

Spinel blinked a few times, as if he'd heard her wrong. "You mean, right now?"

Tomoyo fluttered her hand airily. "In general."

He closed his eyes, as if exercising great patience in that moment. "Daidouji-san," he said calmly, resting his head on her forearm, "if you had awoken my displeasure, then trust me, you would know it."

"A simple 'yes' would've been fine, too," Tomoyo pointed out with a small smile.

"Perhaps. But I am not a simple creature, as you know."

"Then...you don't miss Eriol and Nakuru at all?"

Still with his eyes closed, Spinel replied, "We have visited them frequently enough. I have not truly had the opportunity to miss them."

That made Tomoyo wonder, and suddenly, she had another question. "Spinel, what would you do if I died?"

She was amazed to see his head jerk up, as if he'd been shot. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"Calm down! It's a hypothetical question!" Tomoyo insisted, but she had noted the alarm in his eyes. It was the most emotion she had seen from him in a long time.

He continued to stare at her, as if he were afraid she would die in that instant. Finally, he asked as calmly as he could, "How would you die?"

She blinked, pausing to think of an answer. "I don't know. Suppose some evil sorcerer came out of nowhere and struck me down. What would you do? Would you...cry?"

That seemed to insult him. "No," Spinel answered firmly. "I would seek terrible, bloody vengeance. And when that was done, I would mourn my great loss."

"Where would you go?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"I suppose I would return to Eriol's service."

That got her attention. "What do you mean? You're still in his service, aren't you?"

"No, Daidouji-san. I am in your service. When Eriol gave me to you, he released me from my duties as his Guardian. I am yours now."

This took a few moments to sink in. When it finally did, Tomoyo sat up. "Are you saying that you're my Guardian now, for good?"

Spinel nodded. "Unless you release me, or give me instructions to follow upon your death, then yes."

"And you didn't have a problem with that?" she asked in growing surprise.

"Even if I had, I could hardly outright refuse Eriol. He was my Master at the time. Fortunately for all involved, I had no complaints."

"But didn't Eriol take better care of you than I do?"

Spinel frowned. "Eriol did not need to take care of me. If anything, I was created to take care of him, and make his life more interesting, if not easier. You, however, have been taking care of me." He paused, considering that, and added, "I must say I quite like it."

"Then do you love me?" Tomoyo asked.

He tilted his head slightly. "I am not sure."

Her face fell. "You mean you don't know?"

"You misunderstand me. I know the word, as well as the fact that it has many different meanings. Having never applied any of them to myself, what I am not sure of is which one you are seeking."

Tomoyo tried to rephrase her question. "How do you feel about me?"

"I have an extremely strong fondness for you," Spinel replied at once. "Stronger than the one I felt for Eriol, but that is expected."

"And why is that?"

"Your magic is strong, but it is also new, and you are not used to it. I suspect the real reason he gave me to you was so that I could protect you. Eriol could take care of himself, but you cannot, so I am responsible for you. If you were to die, I would've failed in my duty, and my life would no longer have any meaning."

"But that's not true!" Tomoyo cried.

"It is. If you died, I would shortly follow, even if Eriol took me back. I would waste away to nothingness. That is the fate of any failed Guardian without duties to carry out."

"I don't want you to waste away!" Tomoyo shouted, grabbing his head.

"Then you must give me instructions to follow upon your death," Spinel said. "What would you have me do, should I fail in protecting you?"

"I'd want you to be taken care of. I'd want you to go somewhere and live, not wait to die."

"Where?" Spinel asked simply.

"You could go to Sakura," Tomoyo suggested after a moment.

"I don't think that would be wise. She already has two Guardians."

"Then that leaves...Syaoran!"

Spinel gave her an odd look.

"What? He's got plenty of magic and no Guardians! And you're so serious, just like him. I bet you two would get along great!"

"And you think he would agree to this?" Spinel asked skeptically.

"I could persuade him," Tomoyo said confidently. "At any rate, it's only in case something happens to me. And with you, Eriol, and Nakuru looking out for me, what are the chances?"

"There are things that even magic cannot undo, Daidouji-san," Spinel whispered.

"That's why there are things like love in this world, Spinel," Tomoyo replied, laying her head on his. "So you can show people how much they mean to you before they're gone for good."

* * *

Syaoran was in the middle of a phone call when something tickled his senses. Frowning, he murmured, "I'll have to call you back, oneesan," and promptly hung up.

"That was very rude. You never hang up on a lady without giving a reason first."

He sighed and turned around. "I do hope this visit won't be like the last, Daidouji-san."

"I'm here to see you, Syaoran-kun. I need a favor."

"The way I see it, you owe me for talking some sense into you the last time."

Tomoyo did her best to ignore that. "Have you and Sakura made plans for a child yet?"

Syaoran was clearly caught off guard. "We're still considering our options," he said at length.

"Then what are your plans?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I know you, Syaoran-kun. And I know Sakura. She never plans ahead. You do. What are your plans?"

"Why do you want to know?" Syaoran asked.

"I want to know if my suspicions are correct."

"Suspicions about what?"

Tomoyo hesitated. "If something should happen to you and Sakura-"

"You're on the list, Tomoyo. You always were. Is that why you came?"

"No," she replied with a smile. "Well, not totally. I want to put you on my list."

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't have a problem with it."

"You don't understand, Syaoran-kun. I'm asking you. Not Sakura. She has enough to worry about."

Syaoran sighed. "You realize this would have more impact on me if you actually had a child."

"Oh, but I do."

His eyes widened only slightly as Spinel appeared behind Tomoyo. "What...how is he...?"

"Yes?"

"Before...I could always sense Clow's magic in him. Why is it that now, I can't-"

"Because he is no longer Eriol's Guardian. Well, he wasn't before, either. But as Eriol explained it to me, our connection is stronger because I'm supporting Spinel alone now. It's like a blood transfusion. There's more of this magic in him now than Clow's, so you wouldn't sense it anymore. Well, they're both Clow's magic, but this is an earlier form that supposedly even you wouldn't recognize as his." Tomoyo reached down and petted Spinel's head lightly. "Spinel is mine now. My child."

"You want me to look after him," Syaoran said slowly.

"I want you, if it becomes necessary, to support him with your magic."

"And he agreed to this?"

Tomoyo grinned down at Spinel. "I told you he was the same as you!"

Spinel grunted in a noncommittal sort of way.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink this?" Syaoran asked.

"Spinel has become very precious to me, Syaoran-kun. I need someone I can trust to look after him. Sakura already has Yue and Kero, and then when you add all the Cards, well...I don't want to burden her any further." She paused and took a deep breath. "Will you do it?"

"Yes," Syaoran answered after a long moment. "But I accept this responsibility with the understanding that I expect never to have to actually perform this task." His gaze locked on Spinel. "Never."

"I have absolutely no intention of being inherited by you," Spinel growled.

"It's nice to see we're all on the same page," Tomoyo said happily. "There is...one more thing I wanted to ask, though."

Syaoran smiled. "You want to know why I didn't offer to support Keroberos and Yue after I became Sakura's husband."

"If it's none of my business-"

"I don't suppose it is, but I don't see the harm in telling you. We all saw the sense in it, but truthfully, they wouldn't leave her service for anyone else's, so long as they had a choice. I like to think of them as dumbbells, really. The longer Sakura successfully uses magic with supporting two Guardians, the stronger she becomes."

Tomoyo glanced down at Spinel. "Do you think that will happen for me, too?"

"Well, you won't be anywhere near as strong as Sakura, unless you have plans to take on Akizuki, too. And even then you'd still be outclassed. But if your magic is strong enough to support a Guardian now, then you've definitely improved yourself. Congratulations."

Tomoyo beamed at him. "I'm really glad you agreed to this, Syaoran-kun."

"You care about Spinel that much?"

"Not just Spinel," Tomoyo replied quietly. "I care about you, too. So if anything ever happened to me, I'd want you to be protected. Sakura may be powerful, but without you, she wouldn't be confident."

"Tell me. Is it the same for you and Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo seemed surprised by the question. "No, I don't think so. Eriol is always confident…at least, he seems that way."

"That's probably due more to Clow Reed's influence. But despite who he may have been in a previous life, you must remember that Hiiragizawa is still very much like you or me. He can make mistakes, doubt himself, even fall in love."

"I know that, Syaoran. But I don't see Clow Reed when I look at him. How could I? It would be like-"

"Living with a parent?" Syaoran supplied.

Tomoyo blinked. "Yes, actually. In fact, that was always the impression I got when he was around Sakura. Like he was looking after his child."

Syaoran nodded. "I know that, now. But I used to be jealous. I thought he was trying to win her heart, too. Yet, looking back, I wonder if he did that on purpose. Maybe he was just trying to force me to confess my feelings for Sakura, before it was too late."

"So you're thankful to him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes." Syaoran frowned. "And yet, he worries me."

"What? Why?"

"I would never say this to his face, mind you. But I think part of what makes Clow Reed's predictions so accurate is a thorough understanding of how people think. To that end, I think he may have even possessed considerable skill in manipulating them into his designs. I have no doubt that this is a skill that Hiiragizawa has nearly mastered."

"What are you trying to tell me, Syaoran-kun? That I can't trust Eriol?"

"Not quite. I'm saying two things. One, that rarely anything is a surprise for him. Two, be aware of your life. Daidouji-san, since I've gotten married, you've gained a Guardian and strong magic. I am not saying that this should bother you, but maybe it should. You are not Sakura, and you do not have her resources. Everything you've gained has come from Hiiragizawa. I just don't want to see you become too dependent on him."

Tomoyo seemed insulted. "I'm not-"

"How many years did you depend on Sakura for happiness? How long now have you depended on Hiiragizawa for the same?" Syaoran shook his head. "You were always so observant, Daidouji-san. Can't you see what's happened to the two of you? You've walked into the same situation that Sakura and I were in."

"What? It's not the same," Tomoyo protested.

"But it is. And it's not my place to tell you this, but someone has to, before things go wrong." Syaoran paused and nodded to himself. "Hiiragizawa loves you. Maybe he didn't at first, but he does now. I don't know if he just hasn't told you, or if you just haven't been listening, but it's there."

"You're wrong," Tomoyo whispered, shaking her head. "Eriol…he was just looking out for me. Being a good friend. He's not…he doesn't…"

"Ask Spinel," Syaoran challenged.

Tomoyo turned to her Guardian…and was surprised to see him looking away. "Spinel…?"

With a sigh, Spinel turned his gaze on her. "I won't lie to you, Daidouji-san. Eriol created me to be his companion. But it was clear to Nakuru and myself that he needed more. And, for some reason, of all the things that puzzled him, you were the greatest. He couldn't understand why you alone aroused such strong feelings in him. He couldn't understand how you could give your heart so freely to someone, knowing they loved someone else. And despite his best efforts, he couldn't make you see that he loved you, because you assumed he was just going along with your arrangement."

"It's exactly the same, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said quietly. "In all the time that I've loved Sakura, she never knew until I told her. Has Hiiragizawa said the words to you? And if he has, did you accept them for what they were? Or did you just assume it was fondness and nothing more?"

Tomoyo said nothing. The color had long since drained out of her face, and she looked as if she might faint.

"Eriol…loves me?" she whispered. "All this time? Even when I asked him to…?"

"Even then," Spinel confirmed. "He could hardly believe it. But what he saw as a blessing then has now become a hindrance. Slow, bittersweet torture."

Tomoyo lowered her head. "I…I don't know what to do."

"The same thing Sakura did," Syaoran offered. "You need to decide what you feel for Hiiragizawa."

* * *

Despite her charming ways, Nakuru understood that there were certain times when you had to boss people around a bit. People in general were a lot like sheep in her mind, and very few were above a good push every now and then.

She had been both surprised and delighted to find that this also applied to her own Master, from time to time. But while Eriol was a sheep, he was also a very knowledgeable one. The trick was to be both bossy enough that he did whatever she wanted, and charming enough that he didn't take offense. Fortunately, the body Nakuru had chosen for this particular incarnation was perfectly suited for being bossy and charming, and she'd gotten quite a bit of use out of it. If Eriol had any objections to the way she used it, he had yet to voice them.

So when Nakuru crawled into Eriol's bed and repeatedly poked him until he sat up, she knew perfectly well how he would react.

"Nakuru-chan," he said calmly, after retrieving his glasses from the nightstand. "I realize that you are a whimsical, impulsive creature. And while I must admit to having grown quite fond of and accustomed to many of your…experiments, I am afraid that this is one I have never quite enjoyed."

"Fix it," Nakuru demanded quietly, rocking back and forth while staring at him expectantly.

"Fix what?"

"Do whatever it is you do to make things better all the time. Quickly."

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you mean, Nakuru-chan."

Nakura bit her lip and looked away. "I don't like this."

"Until you start making sense, perhaps-"

"I can't feel Suppi anymore!" Nakuru cried, lunging across the bed and grabbing him by the collar. "Even when you sent him off with Tomoyo, he felt weird, but he was there! Now he's not, and I want him back! I want them both back! So fix it right now!"

Eriol closed his eyes. "That is no longer in my power, Nakuru-chan. While Tomoyo's magic does not exceed my own, it is still without certain limits that I applied to my own current powers."

"Can you find them or not?" Nakuru asked bluntly.

"Not without considerable effort. And I have a strong suspicion that that wherever Tomoyo and Spinel are, they do not wish to be found."

"Well, I WANT to find them. You made Suppi and me to be a matched set, and you need Tomoyo."

Something remarkably like pain flashed across Eriol's face. "It is only natural for you to feel a certain attachment to Spinel. But I would not consider my attachment to Tomoyo a need. She is more of a luxury."

Nakuru frowned at him. "Luxuries become needs when you can't live without them. Can you live without her, Eriol-sama? Would it even be considered living if she weren't with you?"

Eriol didn't answer her. Instead, he sighed. "Spinel is supposed to be the sensible Guardian."

"Like I said, he's not here. So I guess it falls to me by default. And I'd appreciate it if nothing else came to me by default, either."

"Very well." Eriol's face became blank, and his breathing slowed down for roughly ten minutes. Finally, he blinked and lowered his head.

"What?" Nakura asked expectantly.

"As I feared, Spinel is purposely masking his location. Probably at Tomoyo's request. I cannot locate them, much less bring them back here. They won't return until they're ready to."

"Why does he wait until now to be a good Guardian?" Nakuru complained, glaring at the wall.

"Nakuru-chan, they are safe, if not happy. Now that you know this, is there really any need to keep pursuing the matter? We cannot force them to return, as I have told you. Not even if we miss them."

"Can't you send up a beacon or something?"

"I suspect the only beacon Spinel would respond to now is one I would never care to send out."

"What does that mean?" Nakuru asked, already dreading the answer.

"One or both of us would have to be in mortal peril. It is something that Spinel could detect no matter where he was. The same would apply to us if Spinel were in danger, which is how I know he's fine."

Nakuru didn't say anything for a few seconds. She was carefully considering everything Eriol had told her. Finally, she turned to him and asked, "Is it in your power?"

"Is what in my power?"

"The ability to cause me mortal peril."

Eriol stared at her, eyes widening for the first time that she could recall. "You can't be serious."

"I need Suppi, Eriol-sama. You know I do; you made us this way. It's one thing if Tomoyo wants to skip town every now and then. But it's another if she might never come back. If Suppi never came back, I'd die, anyway, wouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily."

"Eriol-sama."

"Not right away, at least. I have no doubt that I could prolong-"

"It wouldn't matter if you could keep me alive or not. I wouldn't want to BE alive without Suppi."

"You don't know what you're asking me to do, Nakuru-chan."

"Yes, I do," Nakuru whispered, taking his hand in hers. "I'm asking you to kill me."

* * *

Next Chapter: Nakuru's plan forces some hasty decisions all around. 


	7. Nakuru's Passage

Chapter 7: Nakuru's Passage

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Nakuru murmured, shoving her hands into her pockets as she strode quickly through the tall grass. Sometimes, it was better to just sit there and let Eriol explain everything before she got impatient and yelled at him to hurry up.

Things were going well, sort of. If her memory and senses served correctly, she was only a few miles from Spinel's current location. She'd only gotten a brief glimpse, but she was almost certain she was heading for the right place.

There wasn't any time for second guessing herself, anyway.

She came out of the grass and found herself at a fork in a dirt road. No direction looked any more promising than the other, but she couldn't just stand there wonder about it. She decided to go left and had only taken a single step when she nearly slipped in a puddle that hadn't been there before.

Curious, she looked down.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot about that."

She looked up again, squaring her jaw, and continued walking. There were many more puddles now, but she was determined to keep going. To her credit, she walked for ten more minutes before her foot landed wrong in a puddle, and she slipped, falling into the grass and dirtying her clothes in the process.

"Crap. I really liked this skirt, too."

Nakuru pouted slightly, and absently wondered what the chances were of flagging down some trucker by showing a little thigh. Of course, she hadn't seen a car in over an hour, so probably not very likely at all.

She stood up, brushed herself off, and gasped as a sharp pain made itself known in her side. Biting back the whimper that threatened to escape her lips, Nakuru looked down at herself again, and then back at the road. Pushing all other thoughts from her mind, she concentrated on walking the next few feet, until her legs finally gave out, and she fell to her knees.

"Ah, damn it," Nakuru muttered, right before she collapsed into the dirt.

In her final few moments of consciousness, she tried to look on the bright side. Spinel would have no trouble finding her. He'd be flying, no doubt, and there was no way he could miss her with a bird's eye view.

All he had to do was follow the blood puddles she'd left.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't have a headache, Spinel?" Tomoyo asked again.

"It's not that," Spinel insisted, growling softly. "It's something else."

"Are you sure it's not the spell, then? You said you didn't do this kind of thing often."

"It's…a different kind of pain. Something I know I should recognize, but…I don't."

"Something from your days with Eriol?"

Spinel nodded. "It would have to be. But I don't know what."

"Is it really important?"

"I think it is, yes. But…he's probably just trying to get me to bring you back."

"Maybe," Tomoyo said. "But if it's causing you pain…"

"I'll be fine. I've experienced much worse," Spinel assured her. "Remember, I lived with Nakuru for a time."

"Oh, you don't really mean that, Spinel. Deep down, I bet you actually like her as much as I do."

"I find it difficult to like anyone that can't ever appreciate peace and quiet, Daidouji-san."

"Difficult, maybe, but not impossible."

Spinel opened his mouth, most likely to protest, but in that moment, his eyes glowed blood red.

Tomoyo gasped and backed away. "Spinel? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Spinel simply vanished into thin air, leaving only a single drop of blood in his wake.

* * *

Eriol was not completely sure he should be here, but in truth, he couldn't imagine going anywhere else.

Nakuru's room, even though he couldn't recall ever going inside it, was exactly as he'd pictured it. There were a multitude of stuffed animals lining the bed, various shades of pink and purple decorating absolutely everything, and an overwhelming sense of undying cheerfulness in the air.

The sight almost turned his stomach.

He carefully sat down on the bed, and noticed that he had disturbed a stuffed wolf. Without thinking, he reached out to straighten it, only to pause as he caught sight of his hand, still stained dark red with Nakuru's lifeblood.

Eriol jerked his hand away, surprised to find himself panting. This was not how things were supposed to be, he realized. Not at all how they were supposed to be.

Nakuru had followed him around for the better part of an entire day, continually pushing until he had finally, reluctantly given into her demand. How weak he had been. How strong she had been. How ironic that the spell she asked for required that their positions be reversed. Even now, Eriol was a still a little dumbfounded. Having purposely halved his power years ago, he had assumed that his Guardians would be impacted as well. For whatever reason, this hadn't applied to Nakuru (given recent events, perhaps it didn't apply to Spinel either). She was even more powerful than when he'd first created her. Nakuru was much stronger than she should've been, in fact. At any rate, he hadn't really been keeping a close watch on her, so he had no definite idea of when her magic had grown so dramatically.

Now, though, he was sure. Nakuru's power had grown twice. Tripled, really. First, in response to Eriol weakening himself. Then, in response to Spinel leaving his service. The only question was if the escalations had occurred naturally, or if Nakuru had activated them through sheer force of will.

Through all his mistakes, she had sought first and foremost to protect him. She was a better Guardian than anyone had known, including Eriol himself.

And he had repaid her years of loyalty by killing her, at her own request.

It had been so horrible.

As Ruby Moon, she would've been so powerful that Eriol would've just embarrassed himself, trying to harm her at all. They'd both agreed that her false form was best, though it was the last thing Eriol had wanted. Ruby Moon wouldn't have bled at all, where as Nakuru…did.

Even then, she was so strong, barely crying out at all as he struck.

Eriol, on the other hand, couldn't even bear to look as he landed the mortal blow, and felt the flesh of her waist tremble and moisten with blood beneath his fingers.

When it was done, she'd shown no trace of regret. Nakuru had even drawn Eriol into her arms, kissed him, and thanked him one last time before she left. Her final, blinding smile broke his heart every time he pictured it.

Eriol cursed himself for a fool. As much as he claimed to love Tomoyo…Nakuru had loved him more. Not in the same way, but greater despite that. Why was it that he hadn't realized that until it was too late?

"Nakuru-chan…I'm sorry," he whispered, his bloodstained fingers digging painfully into his leg. "I'm so, so sorry…"

* * *

Tomoyo had known better than to ask questions when Spinel returned abruptly, with Nakuru's limp body draped over his back. Instead, she helped him get Nakuru into bed, and from there, it was largely guesswork.

Spinel told her right away that stopping the bleeding was more a cosmetic measure than anything else, but it was something to do, and Tomoyo couldn't just sit there and watch Nakuru bleed all over the place. For his part, Spinel stood watch over his former partner every moment, his gaze always lingering on the gaping wound when Tomoyo changed the dressings, which she had to do quite frequently.

"Is there a reason the blood won't stop?" Tomoyo asked in a hushed tone, even though Nakuru had yet to regain consciousness.

"It's a mortal wound," Spinel said. "More than that, it's a magical one. The blood would only stop if she were healed, or…if it was too late to do anything for her."

Tomoyo tried her best to remain calm. "So what do we do?"

"Stay with her," Spinel replied simply. "I can try to transfer some of my magic to her if she wakes up, but I doubt it will work. Most likely our different 'brands' are no longer compatible, and it would only make her worse."

"Isn't there anything else we can do? I can't just…sit here."

Spinel was silent for a long moment.

"Spinel, please!"

"Keroberos and Yue might be more helpful, but calling them might be a bad idea."

"Why?"

Spinel sighed. "Because they'll want to know how Nakuru got this way. And then I'll have to explain how this is largely my fault, and yours, and Eriol's, and even Nakuru's. Accepting blame won't make her any better."

"What about Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "Wouldn't he know something about-"

"He wouldn't be of any help in this case, Daidouji-san."

"Why not?"

"There are only two people who could've ever wounded Nakuru in this particular way, because it involves…well…unmaking her. Literally. And one of those people is dead."

"He couldn't have," Tomoyo whispered, shaking her head.

"Nakuru is dying, Daidouji-san. What do you think could possibly keep Eriol from being with her?"

"I'm going to call Sakura," Tomoyo said quietly. "We can sort out who gets blamed for what after we've saved Nakuru."

Spinel offered no further protest as Tomoyo quickly left the room. That was just as well, because the moment she had gone, a trembling hand lightly stroked his neck.

"You're back, Suppi-chan," Nakuru whispered, a weak smile on her face. "I'm so glad."

Spinel regarded her with suppressed anger in his eyes. "You're a fool, Nakuru. You always were."

"And you always called me on it," Nakuru murmured in agreement, patting his nose fondly. "But I'm still happy to see you."

"Why did you do this?" Spinel demanded. "Why would you ask Eriol to-"

"I missed you," Nakuru said simply, closing her eyes as her head fell to the side.

Spinel sighed as the sound of her shallow breathing reached his ears. "Damned fools, the both of you," he muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

It would've been easy for Sakura to transport them directly to Nakuru's location. Syaoran, however, had seen the wisdom in allowing a bit more distance, more out concern for the ailing Guardian than fear of error on his wife's part. If Spinel was in the midst of trying to heal Nakuru, the last thing they wanted was to pop in him and startle him.

However, Syaoran realized as soon as they arrived that things were very bad. There was a prominent trail of blood on the side of the path, and Kero only needed a slight sniff to confirm that it was Nakuru's, and a slightly longer one to point them in the right direction.

Sakura appeared remarkably calm despite the blood. Syaoran suspected that it was the only way for her to approach the situation at all, if she was going to be of any help. It made him prouder to be her husband, and without really thinking about it, he grasped her hand firmly.

She laced her fingers through his with practiced ease, but didn't look at him. Syaoran understood, as he was one of several people that could make Sakura's heart melt with but a glance, even now. It was his strength that she needed now, though, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

Yue predictably looked bored, and this was no real surprise. He always seemed to have some sort of grudge against Nakuru. Syaoran wasn't sure if he'd felt outclassed the one time they fought, or if he resented her replacing him as a Guardian of Clow, or both.

The cabin came into view within seconds, and Kero transformed into his true shape before padding inside.

Tomoyo met them a moment later, and despite how worried she seemed, Syaoran noticed that she knelt in front of, and even hugged and kissed Keroberos before greeting the rest of them. It was the most affection and attention he'd ever seen anyone give a Guardian. Keroberos was a little surprised, but welcomed it all the same. Clearly, having Spinel for a Guardian had given Tomoyo a new respect for them all.

Tomoyo's eyes met Sakura's gaze as she rose to her feet, but neither of them said a word. Sakura was still adjusting to the idea that her friend had some magic now, and it was bit difficult for her to just squash that protective instinct she'd developed over the years. Finally, Sakura offered a hesitant smile, and ventured forward to give Tomoyo a slight hug and a peck on the cheek. Syaoran couldn't tell if Sakura had limited her affections because of the situation, or some personal matter with Tomoyo that she hadn't told him about.

"Nakuru is sleeping. Spinel's with her now," Tomoyo said quietly. She paused, and then asked, "Have you heard from Eriol?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"Oh…I see," Tomoyo replied, clearly disappointed.

Syaoran gently took her arm and guided her to the nearest chair. "Sit. I'll make some tea while the others check on her."

Tomoyo nodded faintly, no longer really listening.

Sakura flashed her husband a grateful smile before she left the room, followed by Keroberos and Yue.

"I take it things didn't go well when you confronted Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked when they were gone.

Tomoyo laughed softly, bitterly. "I wouldn't know. I couldn't face him. I just…ran away and hid. I didn't think it would even phase him. But it must have, because he…he…" She shook her head, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Don't assume the worst, Daidouji-san. Things are not exactly what they seem."

"So you mean Eriol didn't try to kill her because of me?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran closed his eyes. "You're still twisting it. Hiiragizawa would never harm Akizuki; you've seen them together. It was physically impossible, anyway. She was more powerful than him. Has been for a long time now."

Tomoyo's head jerked up. "What?"

"He may possess more magical knowledge and skill, but in terms of raw power, Akzuki has him…and others who shall remain nameless…beat. By a lot. So trust me when I say that he couldn't hurt her this badly if he tried, unless she wanted him to."

"But…that's not…that can't be right. Nakuru's harmless. She isn't…"

"You assumed the same thing when you met Hiiragizawa, didn't you? And he turned out to be the reincarnation of the world's most powerful magician. If you didn't know Sakura the way you do, you might think the same of her. Just because Akizuki didn't have a reason to use the power doesn't mean it wasn't there. It just means that she was wise enough to conceal it. You already know she isn't human, and you've seen her best Yue. Are you still unable to accept how powerful she really is?"

"She's so nice," Tomoyo said helplessly.

"Which is precisely why we're here to help her," Syaoran replied. "I have to admit, I never really made an effort to get to know her. Why don't you tell me more about her?"

As he'd hoped, this was a distraction that Tomoyo welcomed. As she launched into singing Nakuru's praises, Syaoran desperately hoped this wouldn't be considered having a life flash before anyone's eyes.

* * *

"That is quite a predicament you've found yourself in, Eriol. But I'm sure you'll work everything out in the end."

"It's more than just that, I'm afraid. I…I hurt a dear friend of mine very badly. I fear I might never see her again."

"Ah, I thought it might be more than problems in love. I think your friend will have to decide which is greater: the friendship you share, or the pain you caused her. Even if she chooses the pain, if you feel the friendship is worth saving, you'll have to fight her on it."

"I should hope not. She's very strong-willed."

"Hmm. In that case, I don't think you have a thing to worry about. Such people are often very stubborn, especially when it comes to holding on to their closest friends. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"It helps, hearing it from someone else. By the way, this tea is excellent."

"Is it? My daughter suggested it to me, actually. I was given strict instructions not to make it until you dropped by for a visit. I was actually going to sneak a little taste when you showed up. Odd how things work out, isn't it?"

"Yes. Quite."

* * *

"I'm not sure what else to do for you, Nakuru," Sakura admitted with a frown.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan," Nakuru murmured, squeezing her hand. "You've done enough. Thank you."

Sakura clearly didn't feel the same way. It had taken a great deal of power just to close the wound. But Nakuru wasn't showing too many signs of improvement. The whole time she'd been bleeding, she'd been losing magic as well. Until that was replaced, she wouldn't be able to do much of anything.

"She will live, Sakura," Keroberos assured her. "Her life won't be the same, but she will live."

"But there has to be something…something else I'm not thinking of," Sakura insisted.

Keroberos and Nakuru shared a knowing look, but neither said a word.

"We should let her rest, Sakura," Keroberos added after a moment. "She's had a very long day."

"You're right, Kero." Sakura smiled. "Nakuru, you'll call if you need anything, right?"

Nakuru nodded, placing a light kiss on the back of Sakura's hand. "Now, get out," she ordered playfully. "I need my beauty sleep."

Sakura and Keroberos quietly left the room, and Nakuru sighed softly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them, she was no longer alone.

"I was wondering if you were even going to come in and say hi." She sniffed haughtily. "Didn't even bring me any flowers or a get well card, did you?"

Syaoran said nothing.

"Well, what is it? I know you didn't come in here just to visit."

"We've never been alone before. Do you know why?"

"Hmm. If I had to guess, you didn't want to develop another magical 'crush,' right?"

There was a faint tinge in Syaoran's cheeks, but nothing else. "I've figured it out. It wasn't just the magic I sensed in Yukito. It was the emptiness." He paused. "The hunger. He needed someone." He reached out and pressed his fingers to her forehead. "I have that same feeling now, only it's stronger. You need someone, too."

"You're sweet, but I'm pretty sure you're taken."

"There are…other ways," Syaoran said. "But first, do you know of a spell that'll keep the others out? I have a feeling Yue might try to stop me."

"Oh, I can do one better than that. How about a spell that absorbs their magic, so you have more to work with? I have a feeling you'll need it, whatever you're planning."

"I'll do it on one condition." Syaoran stared into her eyes. "Do you want to live?"

"You mean because it's my fault I'm like this now."

"I'm certainly not going to waste my magic if you don't want this."

"It's not a question of if I want to. I have to. It would destroy Eriol if I didn't. Which would be bad for Tomoyo. And even worse for Sakura. I bet even you might find it a little unpleasant. So you see, I have to live. Everyone needs me too much. They can't help themselves. I mean, LOOK at me!"

"Arrogant until the end, I see."

"But it's not the end, is it? That's why you're here."

"I suppose it is."

* * *

It was amazing, how much things had changed.

Spinel had only very recently taught Tomoyo to sense and see magical auras. During the lessons, he'd warned her that some magical beings had the ability to alter or completely erase their auras, so that they couldn't be sensed at all.

Clearly, Tomoyo still had quite a bit of work ahead of her. She'd never sensed any aura at all from Nakuru, and she'd only seen Spinel's because he made it obvious for the lessons. On the other hand, she could always tell when Syaoran was near, but maybe that was because he used magic so often.

Spinel had not, however, warned Tomoyo how overwhelming some auras could be. So she was completely caught off guard when Sakura walked through the door. It was very much like trying to stare into the sun, or being in the presence of a goddess. Just standing near Sakura made Tomoyo feel about an inch tall. Fortunately, sensing auras was something Tomoyo had to consciously work at, so choosing not to sense them was even easier. But the mere memory of Sakura's aura made her tremble in…well, fear.

So it was with some difficulty that Tomoyo continued to drink her tea, considering that Sakura was sitting right next to her. It was possible that Sakura didn't know how to alter her aura, or maybe she had a reason for not doing so. At any rate, it would probably be considered rude to ask, so Tomoyo kept her mouth shut.

"Having magic really changes things, doesn't it?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Tomoyo nodded without really thinking about it. She nearly jumped when Sakura placed a hand on her knee.

"Have we grown so far apart, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked softly, a hint of hurt in her tone.

It took considerable effort to place her hand over Sakura's and keep it there. "I'm afraid so, Sakura. We're different people now."

"Are we still friends, at least?"

"I hope so."

"Can I tell you a secret then?"

Tomoyo was startled. "I…guess so."

Sakura leaned closer, lowering her voice. "I can almost always tell when someone's heart is in pain." She squeezed Tomoyo's knee lightly. "Talk to Eriol. Tell him how you feel. You'll never be able to move forward if you don't take the first step."

"Could you come with me?" Tomoyo found herself asking.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Of course. In fact, why don't we-"

At that moment, Yue suddenly flew past them, his face frozen in a terrible scowl of anger.

"Yue-san?" Sakura called out in surprise, rising to her feet. "What is it?"

Yue didn't answer as he landed in front of Nakuru's door and attempted to enter. However, the moment he laid a hand on the door, he hissed in pain and stepped back, cradling his injured hand.

Sakura walked over and seized his hand, studying it carefully. Apparently satisfied, she released him. "Now, would you tell me what your problem is?"

Yue's eyes narrowed at the door. "Your husband," he said, putting as much venom into the word as he could, "is committing a forbidden act. He must be stopped at once, before-"

"If Syaoran has enough sense to put a ward on the door, then he clearly knows what he's doing. Leave them alone for now. I'm sure they just want some privacy."

"But, Mistress, they-"

"It'll be fine, Yue-san," Sakura assured him, taking his arm and dragging him away from the door. "If whatever Syaoran's doing in there requires punishment, I'll be the one to handle it."

* * *

"Nothing like a brush with death to make a girl feel fresh and new," Nakuru sighed, stretching her arms. She was about to hop out of bed when she became aware of a certain weight in her lap.

Syaoran had collapsed across her, his head resting on her thigh. He seemed…wilted somehow, and Nakuru felt a pang of guilt as she lightly stroked his brown hair.

"Guess that was a pretty big meal I had. But don't worry, I'll be sure to leave you a huge tip when the time comes." She raised her voice and shouted, "Everybody come see my scar!"

Syaoran groaned quietly, wincing at the noise, and Nakuru patted his head soothingly as Tomoyo and Spinel rushed in, followed by Sakura and Keroberos. Yue was notably absent, but no one seemed to mind.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, looking thoroughly confused. "What did Syaoran do?"

"Something only he could've done," Sakura replied, leaning over to kiss her husband's head. "He sealed away his magic…inside Nakuru."

Tomoyo stared at her. "I don't understand."

"You like flowers, Tomoyo-chan?" Nakuru asked abruptly.

"Huh? Um…yes, I suppose."

"Well, look at it this way. Syaoran's magic is a flower in bloom. He repackaged it into a seed, and gave it me to grow, because I have healthier soil. Once the flower's bloomed again, I'll be free to give him back a much stronger seed, and keep the flower for myself. Understand?"

"Uh…I guess," Tomoyo said slowly. "But does this mean Syaoran doesn't have any magic now?"

"Very little," Nakuru corrected. "He'll be sleeping a lot longer, and more often, too. Like Yukito used to."

"But why Syaoran?" Tomoyo whispered. "Why not me? I would've gladly given up my magic for you."

Nakuru smiled and pulled Tomoyo into a big hug. "I know you would've, and I really appreciate the thought. But, I needed a LOT of magic. Yours wouldn't have been enough. Syaoran's had his magic a long time, so it's nice and strong. And remember, it's just a loan. I'll give a portion of it back one day."

"It's still a fairly large sacrifice," Spinel pointed out, gazing at Syaoran with new respect. "Especially for someone he didn't particularly care for."

"I managed to persuade him," Nakuru replied simply, beaming at Spinel. "But now that that's taken care of, there's one more little matter to attend to."

"There's something else you need?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not me who needs it, but yes. You all have to come to my house right now, especially those of you who have been avoiding doing so for whatever reason. And I'd really appreciate it if no one made a fuss, because I would just hate to have to go through this deathbed business again so soon."

Spinel refused to look guilty. "I will go if my Mistress wishes it."

"I'll go," Sakura volunteered. "Kero and Yue can take Syaoran home. Anyway, I need to have a talk with Eriol. And I suspect I'm not the only one."

Nakuru looked expectantly at Tomoyo. "You're not going to make me beg, are you? I mean, I just nearly DIED here…"

Tomoyo knew, of course, that Nakuru was going to keep bringing that up until she got what she wanted. And it didn't hurt that there was plenty of guilt to go around concerning Nakuru's near-death experience. Aside from that, it was time she spoke to Eriol, before he did something even more rash.

"I'll go," Tomoyo sighed, and it was very hard not to cheer up a bit when Nakuru grinned at her.

* * *

Next Chapter: Eriol faces the music. 


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: I occasionally use dub names as jokes, because half of them are pretty funny. Just ask "Souppy"...

Chapter 8:

Discussing his problems aloud had seemed to help. At least, it had at the time. And it had been good to get out of the house again, if only for a little while.

However, upon returning to his home, all the problems seemed to return with new, frightening intensity, and Eriol found that he couldn't handle being alone. He had managed to drive away everyone, all by giving them what they seemed to desire. How could he have known that making them happy would result in his own unhappiness?

It worried him, how horrible he felt now. Was this what it was truly like to live for others, instead of himself? If so, he had no idea how Tomoyo had managed it for such a long time. But then, maybe she hadn't managed it at all. She'd needed him to be happy again, hadn't she? Would she return the favor, now that he needed her?

Not if Nakuru died, his mind answered. Not if he had killed her. And even if Nakuru lived, Eriol wasn't so sure it would've been enough. Spinel had no doubt finally told Tomoyo the truth, and she clearly wasn't ready to talk about it. Perhaps she never would be, and he'd lost her for good. If that was the case, well...there were several properties, scattered across the globe under unassuming names. He could hide from his troubles, if it became necessary. Even Sakura would be hard-pressed to track him down, if he really wanted to disappear.

That wasn't what he wanted, though. He wanted Nakuru to live, to smile, and to tell him things would get better. Even if they didn't, hearing her say it would've been enough for him. He wanted Spinel to know the rewards of having a human companion. Most of all, Eriol wanted Tomoyo's heart to heal. Even if it meant that he could never see her again, it would be worth it, to know that he had preserved her joy for anyone else.

Perhaps he was never meant to know true love. This arrangement had brought Tomoyo to him, and yet it kept her far enough away that she had never seen his feelings for what they really were. How could it not occur to her that her beauty, inside and out, would bring even a reincarnated magician to his knees? Probably the failure to win her best friend's heart had something to do with it, on second thought. Did Tomoyo really think of herself as being unlovable? Or was she just incapable of returning Eriol's love specifically? Honestly, he didn't know which would've been worst.

Eriol was so caught up in his thoughts, that he nearly missed the sound of someone practically kicking his front door open. There was no way that he could've missed the familiar spirited stomps as they scaled the staircase in a few bounds and raced down the hall towards him, though. They were much too loud, for one thing, and for another...

"ERRRIOL-SAMAAA!" Nakuru sang as she bounced into the room and flung herself at him, tackling him to the floor.

It all happened very quickly, and Eriol lost his glasses at some point, as well as the ability to breathe normally when Nakuru's powerful arms locked around his neck, trying to suffocate him with her affection. She would probably let go right before he began to turn blue, so he wasn't too worried about that part.

As he'd hoped, Nakuru did eventually release her hold on his neck. Unfortunately, she apparently had no intention of letting him up or helping him find his glasses, because she remained precisely were she was, effectively pinning him to the floor.

"It's very nice to see you, too, Nakuru-chan," Eriol said at last, with as much sincerity as he could manage.

"You weren't doing anything silly like blaming yourself while I was gone, were you?" she demanded playfully.

"Of course not."

She glared down at him, her face more than close enough for him to see her expression clearly.

"Maybe just a little," he admitted.

"Eriol-sama..."

He sighed. "It was my fault. I let you talk me into it, and-"

"And that's exactly why it's NOT your fault. In fact, I'll deck anyone who says different," Nakuru replied stubbornly, making a fist.

"Nakuru-chan, you don't have to do that."

"I want to, and I will. 'Cause I love you, silly."

Eriol blinked several times. "You...what?"

Nakuru grinned and gave him a peck on the nose. "See how easy it is? You humans always want to complicate these things, but you really shouldn't. Don't play mind games, don't say what you don't mean, and don't drop hints. Just say what you feel. Sure, someone might get hurt, but ultimately they can't say you weren't telling the truth. That's all that matters, I think."

"But I did say what I feel. Several times."

"Then keep saying it, until she gets the message. Or I could always sit Tomoyo down and hit her a few times."

"I highly doubt that would be productive at all, Nakuru-chan."

"Hey, most people would be glad to listen after taking a few lumps from me!"

"I can't allow you to hurt her."

"It wouldn't hurt for long. Just long enough to get her attention."

"I shouldn't have to bully Tomoyo into listening to me."

"No, YOU'RE not listening now. I'd do it for you."

"No. But...thank you."

Nakuru beamed at him. "I'm glad to be home with you, Eriol-sama."

"I...am also glad," Eriol said slowly. "But I would very much like to stand now."

"Oh, sorry!" Nakuru giggled, hopping off and tugging him to his feet. After a moment of searching, she carefully placed his glasses back on his face.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Eriol asked quietly, looking away.

"There's enough people doing that right now. Anyway, you only did what I asked."

"You could've died."

"Then I would've done it in your service."

"I never would've forgiven myself."

"Then it's a good thing I survived, isn't it?"

"How DID you manage that?"

"I had a big breakfast," Nakuru replied with a wink. "Now, go wash up and put on some fresh clothes, so it doesn't look like you've been moping about. We have company."

Eriol tastefully decided not to mention that Nakuru's tackling him had only worsened the state of his clothing. "Company?"

"It's your life, Eriol-sama," Nakuru said simply. "Time to fix it."

"Must we?"

"Yes. Hard as it is to believe, I can't keep you entertained all by myself. I'd need a nap at some point, and then where would you be?"

Eriol found himself smiling at her. "Nakuru-chan...I've missed you."

"Of course you did," Nakuru cooed, patting his head. "I was gone, after all. But I'll never leave you again, Eriol-sama, so there's no need to worry. You're stuck with me."

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

"They've been up there for a while now," Tomoyo noted. "Maybe we should come back later."

"Nakuru wouldn't have insisted we come if she were going to keep him tied up all day," Sakura pointed out. "They no doubt had some things to discuss, too. You can use this time to think about what you want to say to him, and how you're going to say it."

"I don't think it's the type of thing that can be planned. At least, I can't plan it."

"Why not?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "How can you plan to break someone's heart?"

Sakura's face fell. "Why would you need to?"

"You can't tell? After what's just happened? Sakura, I...I can't be with him. Not the way he wants, anyway."

"I don't understand, Tomoyo."

"You wouldn't," Tomoyo said softly as she left the room with the start of tears in her eyes. "You never did..."

* * *

Eriol had just finished dressing when he sensed a familiar presence. "Enter, Spinel."

The door slid open behind him, and then shut.

"I imagine you're very angry with me."

"I was," Spinel admitted quietly. "But Nakuru threatened me with bodily harm, and I've come to see things her way. Almost."

Eriol closed his eyes. "You know I would never harm her, Spinel."

"I know. That you did...well, it only indicates how miserable things have become. I doubt even you can fix this mess, now."

"I have to try."

Spinel smirked. "Nakuru threatened you, too?"

Eriol smiled faintly. "She means well. We all did, I suspect. I just don't recall this being so difficult the first time around."

"I wasn't there, but I can guess why. You lived alone, isolated from humanity. There was no one for you to fall in love with, or to befriend. That is why you made the Guardians, after all. You needed the company. You still do. Perhaps giving me to Daidouji-san was a mistake."

"But it is one neither of us wishes to correct," Eriol sighed. "I've hurt her enough."

"I never realized you could hurt someone by telling them that they were loved," Spinel said.

"I think it's the way I love Tomoyo that's bothering her. She either can't accept it, or doesn't want to."

"Then what will you do?"

"We humans have a saying in times like these. 'If you love something, set it free. If it never returns to you, then it was never meant to be.'"

"I don't care for that at all," Spinel remarked at once.

"I know," Eriol whispered. "I'm afraid she'll leave for good, too."

* * *

Nakuru was busy fluffing pillows in one of several guest bedrooms when there was a peculiar tickle just above her hip. She carefully placed her hand on the spot, and found it surprisingly hot.

In the next instant, Syaoran appeared before her, on one knee and leaning slightly on Keroberos.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Nakuru teased, helping him up and guiding him to the bed.

"He claimed that being near you would shorten his recovery time," Keroberos answered. "But I think he's more interested in keeping an eye on Eriol."

"Then you might as well go downstairs and tell Sakura he'll be stuck up here a while. I'd bet anything she'll end up staying, too." Nakuru waited until the other Guardian had left the room before sighing. "You're a stubborn one, Syaoran. Normally, I might admire that, but in your condition, it just makes you thickheaded and annoying. And don't think I'm above binding you to this bed, either."

Syaoran managed to glare at her, despite how pale he looked. "Someone has to keep Hiiragizawa on a leash, and you can't be trusted with it. You're too close to him."

"It's my closeness to him that allows me to keep him occupied. You'd know that if you spent any time around us. But you'll be doing a lot of that now."

"Of course. I'm going to see to it that he-"

"No, I meant because I'm going to personally nurse you back to health," Nakuru interrupted, adjusting his pillow. "With Sakura's permission, but I don't think she'll mind, given our new connection."

Syaoran eyed her with some concern, and perhaps a bit of fear. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I take the men in my life VERY seriously," Nakuru assured him with a smile. "First, I'll have to think up a proper cutesy nickname for you. It's just the way these things are done."

"I've never heard of anything so ridiculous as-"

"I know! I'll call you Siyo-chan!"

"Why do you hate me?" Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes.

"Oh, far from it!" Nakuru assured him, carefully covering Syaoran with a blanket. "I've become quite fond of you in the twenty or so minutes we've spent together. And now that you'll be staying here, I'm sure I'll only get to like you even more than I do, Siyo-chan."

Syaoran's reply was lost in a yawn as he turned on his side and began to snore quietly.

Nakuru smiled as she bent down to drop a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Siyo-chan," she whispered.

* * *

Eriol was still trying to convince himself to go downstairs and face Tomoyo when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, Sakura-san."

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"A number of ways, none of which are truly important at the moment. You wanted to speak with me?"

"I assume you know what I want to talk about, too?"

"Nakuru or Tomoyo?"

"I suppose since Nakuru is fine now, we'll focus on Tomoyo."

"I'm simply going to ask her to make a choice," Eriol said calmly. "It doesn't matter what the choice is, so long as it is something she wants or needs."

"You're mot going to say anything else to her?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"No. I've said too much as it is," Eriol sighed. "Nakuru was right. No more complications. Simple and straightforward are best."

"But...what if she's already made up her mind about you? Don't you think you should try to change-"

"I'm starting to think that's what true love is, Sakura-san. Being willing to lose someone for the sake of their happiness. I'm glad you never had to go through that yourself."

"You shouldn't, either!"

"I thank you for your concern, but I believe this is for the best."

Sakura squeezed his shoulder. "I can't accept that you two can't be happy together."

"We can," Eriol replied as he pulled away and started down the staircase. "It's just that we can't seem to be in love at the same time."

* * *

The thought of fleeing returned to Tomoyo's mind as she stopped in front of Eriol's study. He wasn't inside presently, but he would no doubt come to her eventually.

This was where it had all began, she realized with a start. This was where she had come to Eriol and asked him. If only she'd known how he felt, she never would've put him through such torture.

But then, that wasn't exactly true. If Tomoyo had known then what she knew now, there was a very real chance that she wouldn't have asked Eriol to pretend. It was far more likely that she would've asked him out then and there, so that they wouldn't have to pretend. She had never in her life asked a boy out, but she would've gladly made an exception for one such as Eriol.

It was too late, however. So much had changed since that day, and Tomoyo knew they couldn't return to it, no matter how much she wished they could.

It had been so difficult to even pose the question to him. Would she really be able to say no to him now?

"Daidouji-san," said a voice in her ear.

Tomoyo whirled around, nearly tossing Spinel from her shoulder. "Oh! Spinel, I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come up."

"I didn't want to disturb you," Spinel explained as he settled on her shoulder again. "May I wait with you?"

"Of course," she replied at once, smiling at him.

"Might I be so bold as to suggest waiting inside?" Spinel ventured.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you look like you need to sit, before you faint."

"Oh. That's a good reason," Tomoyo admitted with a weak smile. She slowly pulled open the door and went inside, heading straight for the very armchair she'd chosen that day. Being able to squeeze the material had helped somewhat then, and she could only hope it would still do so.

"Would you like me to leave once Eriol arrives?" Spinel questioned when she had made herself as comfortable as was possible at the time.

"No," Tomoyo whispered. "Please stay."

Spinel frowned a little, but nodded. "As you wish, Daidouji-san."

"Thank you, Spinel."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened again, and Eriol slowly stepped into the study.

Tomoyo was already very nervous about being in the same room as him. The fact that Eriol was also carrying his magical sun staff did not comfort her at all.

Eriol seemed to pick up on her feelings. "I apologize, Tomoyo," he said softly. "This staff...even when I'm not using it, it helps me order my thoughts. I am not certain, but I suspect it contains traces of Clow Reed's original magic."

Tomoyo stared hard at the staff, and gasped when she realized that it was radiating with dark power. "That staff...it has its own magical aura?"

"Some magical objects can absorb, or be infused with, the power of their creator. I cannot remember a time when I didn't have this staff. Perhaps Clow Reed created it for my use. Whatever its origin, I have precious memories of this staff. It has given me two loyal friends, peace of mind, and hope for the future. However, I do not wish for you to be distracted in any way during this conversation."

The staff instantly shrank in Eriol's hand, until it was the size of a key. He quickly slipped it into his pocket, and then moved to the armchair across from Tomoyo.

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.

"Shall I begin, or would you prefer to?" Eriol asked.

"Whatever you think is best," Tomoyo replied.

"I believe my part would prove much more beneficial to us both if I had some idea as to your feelings on the matter first."

"Spinel told me that you loved me."

Eriol's calm expression did not change in the least. "I'm afraid you are mistaken."

"I…am?"

"You said 'loved', Tomoyo. Past tense. This is not the case."

"Oh," Tomoyo said quietly, at a loss for a few moments. "Then…your feelings haven't changed?"

"They have not. Although…I am currently re-evaluating how I choose to express them."

"What does that mean?"

"I should've found a better way to tell you."

"Under the circumstances, Eriol…I think hearing it from Spinel, after he became my Guardian, was the best way. Because I knew he wouldn't lie to me, and…then I had to believe."

"You are glad to have him as your Guardian?"

"Yes. I don't know what I would've done without him." Tomoyo gently tickled Spinel's chin with a finger. "I feel as if he…I don't know…"

"Completes you?" Eriol offered.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"Then that is as it should be. As I had hoped it would be."

Tomoyo frowned slightly. "Did you…intend for me to have magic?"

"Not even in my wildest dreams. Once you did, however, I knew you would need a constant companion. You needed someone who could guide you into the world of magic easily. You are a good listener, and I do not doubt that Spinel benefited from your attention."

"But where does that leave you?"

Eriol smiled for the first time. "You need not be concerned, Tomoyo. Nakuru has proven herself capable of being my sole Guardian. I do not believe I could dismiss her from my service, even if I tried." He paused, his smile fading. "I did try, as you saw, and she refused to let go. I do not pretend to understand her reasoning, but I am convinced that she and I will be together for quite some time."

"Are you saying you could spend the rest of your life alone with Nakuru, and be…happy?"

"No. I'm saying I can, and most likely will, spend the rest of my life with Nakuru. Whether or not I am alone, or happy, does not factor into that result."

Tomoyo stared at him. "Don't you want to be happy?"

Eriol considered the question for a few seconds. "I want many things. But I am willing to settle for less." He blinked. "I would think you would know that. Why else would you be here?"

"Eriol, that's not-"

"Did you or did you not come here with the intention of telling me you don't return my feelings?"

Tomoyo couldn't bring herself to answer him.

"I will respect your choice, and I will no longer seek your affections."

Tomoyo was suddenly keenly aware of Spinel stiffening on her shoulder.

An instant later, Eriol was standing again, his gaze trained on some point beyond Tomoyo's head.

"I won't ask you to continue to stay here. Nor will I ask you to leave. If you should chose to do so, Spinel knows how to close the house off."

"Close the…?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You…you're leaving?"

"Yes. I have just become aware of some urgent business in a former residence of mine. I need to leave immediately if it is to be handled properly."

"You're going alone?"

"I doubt it. Nakuru will probably want to come along, and she'd have to bring Syaoran. In which case Sakura and Keroberos would be coming as well. It is completely up to them, though."

Tomoyo had an insane urge to ask if she was welcome to come, too, but suppressed it. He was leaving because of her, of course. There was no business, she just knew it.

"There is…one more matter that needs your attention, Tomoyo."

"Yes?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to remain steady at any greater volume.

"I am afraid I can no longer meet the terms of our arrangement."

Tomoyo waited for a reason, but none came, and after a while, she knew that Eriol wasn't going to offer one. "I understand."

"I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Excuse me."

Tomoyo looked at the floor as Eriol quickly left the study. Why had he chosen those exact words? Did Eriol now think her heart so cold, that she was incapable of forgiveness? But then, what did she have to forgive? She was the one who had broken his heart. They'd barely even discussed Nakuru at all, and she did seem fine. And if Nakuru wasn't going to hold a grudge, how could Tomoyo?

"Daidouji-san," Spinel said quietly.

"Yes, Spinel?"

"Is this what you wanted?"

"No," Tomoyo murmured softly. "No, it isn't."

* * *

Eriol stared into the bathroom mirror expectantly. It was an ordinary one, and there was nothing magical about it.

This, however, was not a problem.

The face that stared back at him waited patiently.

"She doesn't love me," Eriol whispered at last.

"At all?" the face asked.

"It hurts. So much more than I expected. So much worse than I expected…"

"Is it unbearable pain?"

"I can't…feel this way any longer. I have to…to…"

"Come home."

The face in the mirror was older, wiser…peaceful. Serene. Knowing.

"How can I?"

"Come home."

"If I leave, I may never return."

"Come home…Eriol."

"I wish…"

"That she returned your love?"

"That I had stayed dead," Eriol whispered as he sank to his knees. "That I had never lived at all…" He whipped off his glasses as tears began to pour down his face. "If this…is meant to be my existence…I would gladly embrace nothingness again."

"Come home…my son."

Eriol looked up into the mirror. Though there should no longer have been a face in it at all, the face remained. It was waiting on his reply.

"You win, Clow," Eriol sighed, choking back a sob. "I'll come home."

"Your pain will end," the face promised as it faded, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"If only that were true…"

* * *

Next Chapter: Eriol tries to escape his heartache, while Tomoyo begins to have strange visions. 


	9. Sweet Dreams

Notes: It just occurred to me that there's only one or two more chapters left, and that you guys might want to know that. Again, using the manga as a reference point for the start of the last scene.

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

Sakura liked to think she was good at handling unexpected situations. Eriol had certainly thought so once, or he wouldn't have handed over the title of World's Strongest Magician so willingly. Of course, that was with threats to the magical world in mind.

But in the space of a few minutes, Eriol and Tomoyo had ended their relationship, and now Eriol was fully prepared to leave for parts unknown, while Tomoyo hadn't said a word to anyone but Spinel since. Nakuru had soon announced her intent to go with Eriol, and she'd mentioned something about taking Syaoran along as well.

Sakura had almost decided to go, if only to talk Eriol out of this hasty decision. His heart was broken, and he thought that getting far away from Tomoyo was the best thing for him. But while Tomoyo didn't exactly seem sad, she was acting differently enough that Sakura didn't want to leave her.

Soon, Eriol and the others had gone, and Tomoyo finally emerged from the study.

"Tomoyo, what happened?" Sakura asked.

"He already knew...what I was going to tell him," Tomoyo whispered, unable to meet Sakura's anxious gaze. "He knew I came to tell him that I didn't share his feelings." She shook her head slowly. "He was so...distant. Cold. Even for him. I've never seen him like that."

"He's never had his heart broken before," Sakura explained. "Can you really blame him for not wanting to show how much you hurt him?"

"What was I supposed to do? Lie? I owe Eriol too much not to be honest with him. Wouldn't it have hurt him worse, if I said I loved him when I didn't?"

Sakura reached out and gently took her friend's hands. "Tomoyo, no one can choose who they fall in love with. You both know that. But just because you don't love Eriol, it doesn't mean you can't be around each other." She smiled and raised Tomoyo's hands to her face, kissing them tenderly. "It never stopped us, did it?"

Tomoyo looked as if her heart had stopped. "You...knew?"

"No. Syaoran had to tell me, and even then, it was very hard for me to think of you any differently than I always had. But what matters is that I knew how you felt. And despite that, or maybe even because of it, you remained my closest friend. I know I hurt you when I married Syaoran, and for that, I am sorry. But I won't apologize for choosing him, anymore than Eriol would for choosing you. Syaoran is who my heart desires. Your heart may not desire Eriol's love, but I'd bet anything that it still desires his presence."

"You make it sound so simple," Tomoyo murmured, lowering her head.

"It can be," Sakura assured her, drawing Tomoyo into her arms. "Go to Eriol. Tell him that you're not in love with him, but that you still need him. That's what he really needs: to know you need him."

"What if he won't forgive me?"

"I honestly can't imagine that happening. But if it does, and if you find yourself needing someone again, I would like nothing better than to have my best friend back in my life."

Tomoyo smiled, and Sakura recognized it for what it truly was. It was one of Tomoyo's old smiles, the ones she had reserved for Sakura alone. It told Sakura what she'd known all along: that Tomoyo had buried her feelings for her, but that they were still there, deep down. Maybe drawing them out again was a mistake, but the old Tomoyo had been happy, even when her feelings weren't returned. The closeness between them had been enough, and Sakura hoped it would be again.

"We can figure out what to do tomorrow," Sakura said. "Right now, we could both use a good night's sleep."

"I don't know if I can sleep right now," Tomoyo sighed, closing her eyes. "I keep seeing his face..."

"I think you'll manage tonight." Sakura gently seized Tomoyo's face and blew lightly across her eyelids, smiling as Tomoyo sagged in her arms.

"Impressive," Spinel observed as he landed on Sakura's shoulder. "You can summon the power of your Cards without actually summoning the Cards themselves."

"Syaoran made me understand how easy it was for a single Card to be lost or stolen, and there were so many. I finally decided to absorb their magic into myself. It was painful, but it has made my life so much easier."

"That is why Daidouji-san was so overwhelmed by your magical aura."

"It is hard for me to turn off, especially when I'm distracted like I was. But there's no reason for me to hide anything from her now. Maybe showing her what I'm capable of now would help her understand why Eriol is the way he is."

Spinel nodded. "That's a very good idea, Sakura-san. All this power has blessed you with wisdom as well."

"That's sweet of you to say, Spinel." Sakura closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her heart. "My Cards thank you, too."

* * *

Nakuru carefully secured Syaoran's seatbelt for him, since he still hadn't managed to wake up. She patted his hand fondly before turning her attention to her Master.

Eriol's face was paler than usual, and maybe she was imagining it, but he seemed even thinner than usual, too. Somehow, being 'under the weather' didn't even come close to describing how he looked.

Sighing, Nakuru placed her hand on his. "Eriol-sama..."

His eyes opened at once. "Yes, Nakuru-chan?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never minded flying all that much. And, as you said, it would be better for my descendant's condition than traveling by magical means."

"That's not what I meant."

"Ah." Eriol closed his eyes again. "Yes, I am sure. This pain that I feel...it is excruciating. I can't eat, sleep, think...I can't be." He smiled faintly. "I'm afraid not even one of your world famous back massages could take care of his."

"I could still try, if you want?" Nakuru offered hopefully.

"No. But I appreciate the thought." Eriol placed his free hand over her own. "Never question that I need you, Nakuru-chan. Even if you don't think you're helping, you are. Your presence alone soothes me."

"Well, if you're sure." Beaming, she pulled Kero's false form from her pocket. "Want to squeeze Kero-chan for luck?" she asked, squeezing so hard that the smaller Guardian's eyes bulged.

Eriol chuckled. "You've replaced Spinel already?"

"Had to," Nakuru replied. "I knew Suppi-chan wouldn't come with us. Don't worry, I'm okay with that this time."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Nakuru bit her lip. "Can I do anything for you?"

Eriol shook his head. "I'll try to sleep again. I feel tired enough."

"Well, if everyone's doing it..." Nakuru settled back in her seat, absently loosening her grip on Kero, which allowed him to dive into Syaoran's pocket, where he would remain for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Tomoyo awoke inside a dream. She wasn't sure how she knew this, though.

_Sakura was carefully making her way through a wooded area, letting out frustrated moans whenever she stumbled. Whatever her purpose was, she was clearly determined to see it through to the end._

_Finally, Sakura stepped into clearing, which was dominated by a single, tall tree. At first, it wasn't apparent why Sakura had come here. But then voices became audible in the tree's branches._

_"Oh, yuck! Why do you always put these nasty things in my lunch, Eriol-sama?"_

_"Now, now, Nakuru-chan. They're good for you. I pack them because I care about your dietary needs, unlike you."_

_"But you're eating candy again!"_

_"You have your needs, and I have mine."_

_"Oooh! That's no fair!"_

_"Be a good girl and eat your lunch, and I might consider letting you have one piece of candy afterwards."_

_"Only one? But your candy's always so GOOD, Eriol-sama! You know I can't eat just one!"_

_"Flattery won't work on me this time, Nakuru-chan. Eat your lunch."_

_Sakura cleared her throat. "Eriol-kun? Is that you up there?"_

_There was a brief pause, and Nakuru's head suddenly emerged just above Sakura's, only upside down._

_"Hi, Sakura-chan! We're just having lunch. Want to come up?"_

_"Oh, that's okay, I already-"_

_Sakura didn't have time to finish answering, as Nakuru's arms shot out, wrapped around her waist, and yanked her up into the tree._

_"Eeeeek! Don't drop me, don't drop me!" Sakura wailed._

_"You're fine, I won't let go," Nakuru assured her._

_"To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked._

_"Um...I was hoping I could ask you about a date," Sakura murmured._

_"Wow!" Nakuru gasped. "You're so forward, Sakura-chan! Just propositioning him out of the blue like that!"_

_"What? NO! I didn't mean...it's not like that! I meant for someone else!"_

_"Sure you did," Nakuru teased. "You're blushing! I bet you-"_

_"That's enough, Nakuru-chan," Eriol interrupted. "You were saying, Sakura-san?"_

_"Well, Syaoran wants to take me to the aquarium tomorrow. But he has four passes, and I wanted to bring Tomoyo along. Syaoran doesn't have anyone else he wants to take, so I thought maybe you could come and keep her company."_

_"On a date," Eriol clarified._

_"Oh...um...would that be a problem?"_

_"Much as it pains me to admit, yes, it would."_

_"But I thought you liked Tomoyo?"_

_"I do," Eriol answered. "That's exactly why I should keep my distance. I work best from behind the scenes, not out in the open. I would be doing her a favor by not going."_

_"But Tomoyo likes you, too! And-"_

_"Sakura-san. I appreciate the offer, but again, I must decline. I would also ask that you not tell Tomoyo about this conversation."_

_"I wish you'd change your mind, Eriol-kun."_

_"I only wish I could. Now, we should be getting back. Lunchtime is almost over."_

_Once all three were safely back on the ground, Sakura said her goodbyes and left Eriol and Nakuru alone._

_"That wasn't the real reason, was it, Eriol-sama?"_

_"It was one of them," Eriol replied._

_"So what are the other reasons you don't want to go?"_

_"That's just the thing, Nakuru-chan," Eriol sighed sadly. "I do want to go...but a single date with a girl like her could be the end of me."_

_"Eriol-sama, if you're passing up a hot date for another night at home with me and Suppi-chan, you don't have much of a life to be so protective of."_

_"Maybe not. But I do have candy," Eriol said, walking away._

_"Hey! Low blow!" Nakuru whined as she stomped after him._

In the next moment, Tomoyo sat up in bed. "He changed his mind," she murmured. "Eriol changed his mind...for me?"

* * *

"I must apologize if Nakuru was a bit rough with you, Keroberos," Eriol remarked as he opened the basement door in his new residence. "I understand that her affection can take some getting used to."

"That's hardly the issue, Clow," Keroberos muttered from behind him.

Eriol paused on the steps. "That is no longer my name."

"No? Well, you're acting an awful lot like him. More than you ever did before. So I can't help thinking that maybe you're going to do something drastic, like he did. Only you won't come back this time."

"I did not come here to die, Keroberos."

"Maybe not. But you've come here to do something, and whatever it is, I don't like it."

"Have you ever been hurt? Deeply hurt?"

"Yes," Keroberos replied. "When Clow chose death over being with us. But just because I got over it doesn't mean it should happen again. Not even to Ruby Moon."

"I would never be so cruel as to go somewhere that Nakuru could not follow me. She knows the required spell as well as I do."

"The spell required for what?" Keroberos demanded.

Eriol descended the stairs and flicked on the light, revealing a small, yet immensely comfortable-looking bed. "The spell required to sleep for a thousand years."

* * *

Tomoyo carefully studied Sakura's face as they sipped their tea. "So, was the dream real? Did that actually happen?"

Sakura calmly lowered her cup. "Of course it was real, Tomoyo. You dreamed it, so your mind made it real for you. And yes, it really did happen. Although I was always under the impression that Nakuru liked Eriol's lunches. Maybe it was more that he took the time to make them especially for her that she liked."

"They really are...close, aren't they?"

"Oh, don't do that," Sakura said absently, taking a long sip of tea.

"Do what?"

"Be jealous of Nakuru. You love her, and their relationship is completely different. It's easy for Nakuru to devote herself entirely to Eriol. That's part of why he created her."

"They just make it seem so easy," Tomoyo sighed.

"So did we. People are very different, Tomoyo. That any of them get along at all is surprising. That any two got along as well as we did for so long is incredible. We were very lucky. And much of that we owed to our mothers being so close to begin with."

"What about you and Syaoran?"

"That was more fate, I think. What are the chances that a distant descendant of Clow Reed would end up marrying the daughter of half of Clow's reincarnation? But it's not a good idea to compare your relationship to ours, Tomoyo. They may seem similar, but there's one big difference."

"And that is?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "This is only my first life. Even if Clow Reed ever felt exactly the way I do now, it still would've been before he died. But Eriol has some of Clow's memories. How many and which ones, he would never say. He could very well know exactly how it feels to die. When you've been through something like that, it can be hard to just...live. Aside from that, Eriol had a responsibility, to himself, to Clow, to me, to the entire magical world. He's spent much of his life doing what he had to do, instead of what he wanted. You could very well be the first thing he ever really wanted, Tomoyo. And because he's used to denying himself, maybe on some level, it's easier to punish himself than to keep chasing after you."

"Why did he have to say it?" Tomoyo whispered. "I honestly liked being chased. But when I finally heard the words...it stopped being fun. I never meant for him to fall in love with me. If I'd known he would, I never would've gone to him in the first place."

"Then you would've been alone all this time," Sakura pointed out. "And Eriol would still love you."

"But at least then, he wouldn't hate me, too..."

"Don't be silly, Tomoyo. He doesn't hate you. But you did hurt him, and he doesn't know how to deal with that. He can still get over this."

"How do you know?"

"Do you forgive me for hurting you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's hope, at least."

* * *

"So Hiiragizawa wants to sleep for a thousand years," Syaoran sighed. "I fail to see the problem."

"Wake up, Syaoran!" Kero shouted. "How do you think Tomoyo would react if she found out about this?"

"She's better off without him," Syaoran argued stubbornly.

"Even if that was true, she won't know it when she finds out," Nakuru stated reasonably. "She'll blame herself, and then she'd never be happy again. But he isn't thinking about her. He's just thinking about how much pain he's in."

"If you know he's wrong, then YOU stop him!" Kero insisted.

"No," Nakuru replied. "I feel bad for Tomoyo, but I won't let my Master suffer if there's a way to avoid it."

"You're letting him throw his life away!"

"Actually, the spell is a way of preserving his life and escaping the pain. He'll be in a dreamless sleep, and he won't feel anything at all. I'll still be here when he wakes up, anyway. My existence is tied to his."

Kero stared at her suspiciously. "For such an impulsive decision, you seem to know way too much about it."

Nakuru shrugged. "We've done the spell before, just not for so long. How do you think we stayed young and beautiful while waiting for Sakura to capture all of the Clow Cards?"

"I distinctly remember Spinel saying something about shape-shifting in your case."

"Well, even that takes work! You have no idea how hard it is to pick a decent form with Suppi-chan badmouthing each and every one."

* * *

Tomoyo was dreaming again, though she couldn't remember falling asleep. She certainly didn't remember standing over Eriol as he slept.

_"Time to wake up, Eriol-sama," murmured a gentle voice in his ear._

_He opened his eyes to find a somewhat unfamiliar sight awaiting him._

_The last thing Eriol remembered seeing was Spinel, sitting on the head of a smiling, brown haired boy about his own height. So he was obviously a little surprised to find Spinel perched on the shoulder of a taller, smiling teenaged girl._

_"This is new," Eriol said at last._

_"You like it?" the girl asked, spinning around so he could get a good look. "I thought I would try something that more closely resembled my true form this time."_

_"It is...a lovely choice," Eriol answered, earning a wide grin from his Guardian. "I assume you've changed your name again, as well?"_

_"Yup! Just call me Nakuru now. You choose the last name, you're better with those."_

_"I'll work on it. But, I hope this is not the only reason you interrupted my slumber."_

_"You asked to be notified when Yue accepted a new Master."_

_"I see. Then it was time to awaken after all. Good work, Nakuru-chan."_

_Nakuru squealed in delight. "I just love the way that sounds!"_

_Spinel sighed. "Maybe if we called her Nakuru-kun, she'd stop changing so much and stick with a body for once."_

_"Ooooh! You're so mean to me, Suppi-chan!"_

_"Correction. I was mean to the old you. This body, I haven't properly started in on yet."_

_"Enough, you two," Eriol interrupted before they could argue further. He slowly sat up and yawned. "We have work to do. I am anxious to learn about this new Master of the Clow Cards."_

_"Actually," Nakuru said with a cocky grin, "it's a Mistress."_

_Eriol paused. "Fascinating."_

_"Is it?" Spinel asked. "There was a fifty-fifty chance all along. And by the way, Nakuru, you're not a girl, so there's no need to act smug."_

_"I can still be happy for her, just because," Nakuru insisted, sticking out her tongue at him._

The dream faded, and Tomoyo became aware of Sakura calling her name. She blinked, and looked up to find Sakura gently shaking her.

"You've been doing that quite a bit today," Sakura said, trying to sound casual.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Tomoyo replied. Abruptly, she asked, "Do you think Nakuru could ever be a boy?"

Sakura stared at her, completely caught off guard. "Well, I've always thought Nakuru was one of those people who really could do anything she put her mind to, but...I don't know. Why, did she mention something to you?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you want to sleep so long?" Nakuru asked for the third time. "Maybe just one or two hundred years would be enough?"

Eriol actually paused to consider her question. "Two hundred, then. It seems to be a good number for me..."

"But I'll be booooored!" Nakuru moaned. "It's no fun talking to you when you don't talk back!"

"You'll have Syaoran. And you could always call Sakura. Even...Spinel and Tomoyo."

"That's the first time you've said her name since we left."

"And it'll be the last for quite some time." He turned away to study the bed again. He'd been doing that all day.

"Eriol-sama...I know the idea is to avoid her, but...are you sure you don't even want to say goodbye? I mean, unless Sakura actually preserves Tomoyo with magic, she'll probably be dead when you wake up."

"I've considered that," Eriol said quietly.

Nakuru stared at his back, and there was no slumping or shuddering that she could detect. He'd made up his mind, and there was no talking him out of it.

"I'll probably have to come up with a new body, just to keep myself entertained."

"I understand that." Eriol cleared his throat. "Though...I do wish you wouldn't get rid of that one completely. I've...rather enjoyed having it around."

"I guess I could keep it in the back of my mind."

"I'd like that."

Nakuru sighed. "You know I'll miss you, right?"

"I will miss you as well, Nakuru-chan. If I knew...any other way to handle this, I wouldn't do-"

"But you don't. Neither do I. But we've never been in love before, so that's hardly our fault. Maybe we weren't meant to love that way."

"I've considered that, too."

"If...Tomoyo does come by, what should I do?"

"You will be in charge while I'm away, Nakuru-chan. It is up to you."

"What if she wants to dig a hole in the backyard and dump you in it?" Nakuru asked with a grin.

Eriol smiled. "Then discourage her. Gently."

* * *

Tomoyo was yanked out of yet another dream as the phone began to ring. Shaking her head, she picked it up, and didn't even have time to offer a proper greeting to the caller.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran blurted out.

"Syaoran? What's-"

"Sakura. Where is she?" Syaoran demanded.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

"Get her. It's important."

"Is this about Eriol?"

There was a brief pause.

"Yes," Syaoran answered. "He's going to do something stupid, and only she can stop him."

Tomoyo glanced over her shoulder to see Spinel already flying for the stairs. "She'll be here in a minute. Is Eriol going to hurt himself, or someone else?"

"Neither, but he still needs to be stopped. He won't listen to reason, and Nakuru is just letting him do it."

"When did you start calling her that?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.

"Does it really matter?" Syaoran asked irritably.

"Sorry. But you weren't telling me anything else."

"I'm trying not to upset you."

"You're upsetting me by not telling me!"

"Do you trust Sakura's judgment?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject!"

"I'll talk to Sakura first. If she thinks you need to know, then she'll tell you."

"That's not fair, Syaoran! Whatever Eriol is doing, he's doing because of me! I'm involved in this, too!"

"As I told you last time, you're too involved. That's the problem."

Before Tomoyo could shout at him some more, the phone was plucked out of her hand, even as Sakura's free arm slid around her waist in a comforting half-hug. Tomoyo frowned, but made no further protest as Sakura spoke briefly with her husband and hung up.

"The next time I say I want to have a talk with Eriol," Sakura sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "remind me to just bash him over the head with my wand."

"What did he do this time?"

"He's taking a nap."

Tomoyo blinked. "What?"

"He's going to cast a spell that causes him to fall asleep...for the next two hundred years."

"He can't!" Tomoyo cried at once.

"Yes, he can. Keep in mind that Nakuru talked him down from a thousand years."

"It won't matter!"

"Actually, it will," Sakura disagreed. "Clow Reed lived for two hundred years. That's probably why Eriol chose that number. Clow only died because he chose to. I'm more powerful than he was at my age, and I have more reasons to live, so there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to outlive him."

"But I won't!" Tomoyo insisted. "I'll be dead in two hundred years!"

"Not necessarily, but we can discuss that later. Right now, I need to go home and refresh my memory."

"What about Eriol?"

Sakura smiled patiently. "I have a library of spell books at home. I don't know the first thing about putting someone to sleep for two hundred years...which is kind of funny, actually."

"How can that possibly be funny?"

"Because despite that, I happen to have a pretty good idea of how to wake them up. It's mostly a matter of canceling out or overwhelming Eriol's magic, both of which I've done before."

"So you can stop him?"

"Not from actually going to sleep, no. But once he's there, it's a piece of cake."

* * *

"Did he do it?" Syaoran asked as Nakuru stepped into the bedroom.

"Yes. So I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together now."

"Who all do you expect to be alive in two hundred years?"

"Oh, that's easy. Me, you, Sakura-"

"What makes you think I'll be alive?" Syaoran asked sharply.

"Are you kidding me?" Nakuru asked with a smile. "Were you not paying attention when I said this was a loan? I'm going to give your magic back, Siyo-chan, and it'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before. It'll be laced with my magic, and you'll have both for as long as you choose to live."

"You didn't mention that."

"Think of it as interest," Nakuru suggested with a shrug. "Anyway, what do you have to complain about? You'll have longer to be with Sakura."

"A wise man plans for his life to end some day."

"What better way to plan for it than to be able to choose the day?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Tough. I'm giving your magic back, and that's all there is to it. Once you get it, you can do whatever you want. But I won't allow you to die before then. I may seem carefree, but I always repay my debts."

Syaoran glared at her. "I'm beginning to understand why Spinel was so eager to get away from you."

Nakuru smirked. "Oh, you can't hurt me, Siyo-chan. You can't provoke me; I've got too much experience for that. You'd never know it, but Eriol didn't just create me and then leave me to my own devices. He trained me first. I have more knowledge in my pinky than you'll ever accumulate in your lifetime. The only thing that prevents me from doing whatever I want is love. For Eriol-sama, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Suppi-chan, and you, too, Siyo-chan. I love you all, and I allow that to bind my actions and thoughts. So it's important to me that you all live as long as possible. The less reasons I have to behave, the more room there is for me to become something that you and Sakura would one day have to destroy. If you won't live for yourself or your wife, live because of what I might turn into if you don't."

In the silence that followed the revelation, Syaoran swallowed noisily and looked away. Before he could think of a suitable reply, Nakuru had leaned over and placed a wet, noisy kiss on his cheek, sliding her arms around his neck.

"But enough of that! I'm bored, and you have to amuse me! Let's wrestle!"

"What are you GAH!" Syaoran choked out as her arms tightened around his neck. "Stop! I'm in no shape to-"

"Which is why we have to get you back in shape so you can stand a chance! It's no fun if you just lie there and let me win!"

"I'm not...LETTING...you do anything!" Syaoran shouted, grabbing the nearest object and slamming it down on her head as hard as he could.

Nakuru blinked and grinned at him. "Oh, so it's a PILLOW wrestling match you want, is it? Fine with me!" She snatched up the pillow Syaoran has just used and slapped him across the face with it, sending him tumbling to the floor. "I win!" she shouted happily. "That's one to zero!"

The entire bed suddenly lurched beneath her, and Nakuru shrieked as she was dumped roughly onto the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet, only to find Syaoran waiting on her in a crouch, his magical sword gleaming in his hand.

"One to one," he corrected.

"No fair! We didn't agree on using magic!"

"We didn't agree at all," Syaoran snapped.

"Well, if you're going to use magic..." Nakuru began to reach for the bed with a wicked grin, her intention all too obvious.

"That's cheating," Syaoran protested. "I told you, I'm in no shape for this, so the little magic I do have is all I can rely on. You, on the other hand, have no need to use magic."

"Does this mean you'll play with me, Siyo-chan?" Nakuru asked sweetly.

Syaoran sighed. "I suppose I have nothing better to do. But no throwing objects heavier than me."

"Fine. But when I win, I get to hug you for ten minutes straight!"

"And when I win, you have to leave me alone AND be quiet for ten minutes."

"Doesn't matter, since you're not going to win!" Nakuru leaped over the bed in a spectacular diving tackle.

Syaoran merely pointed his sword at her, smirking as lightning leapt from the tip and struck Nakuru square in the chest. He knew it wouldn't hurt her, but as she landed face first on the floor, he also knew it had given him a head start.

Nakuru groaned and shook the stars from her vision in time to see Syaoran slipping out of the door. "You won't get away!" she yelled, hopping to her feet in an instant. "I've got longer legs!"

* * *

Kero stared sadly at the unmoving form on the bed. While he had altered memories of Clow Reed on his deathbed, he knew for a fact that he'd never really watched his creator die. That said, it was very difficult for him to sit there and watch Eriol sleep.

Eriol had always looked a great deal like Clow, even as a young boy, and Kero knew the likeness would only become more apparent as Eriol aged. From what Kero understood, though, Eriol would emerge from the sleep just as he'd entered it, save for being very well-rested. The spell would temporarily halt his aging, as all his magic would be devoted to preserving him in this state.

More than once, Kero found himself checking Eriol's pulse. Each time, it was strong and steady, but it was hard to look at him and know he wasn't dead. Despite that, Kero couldn't bring himself to leave the basement. He would probably stay there until Sakura herself came and got him. She would know just what to say to ease his discomfort, for it was something she'd been skilled at long before Kero first met her. Even now, she was probably convincing Tomoyo that everything would be fine.

"It will be, won't it, Clow?" Kero asked softly, closing his eyes.

There was no response that Kero could hear, and with a sigh, he curled up and willed himself to dream of happier, simpler times.

* * *

Next Chapter: Eriol awakens. 


	10. Little Imperfections

Notes: The last chapter. It's been fun, guys. Thanks for sticking with me (and having the patience to do so)!

Chapter 10: Little Imperfections

Eriol opened his eyes in the dark basement, and instantly became aware of someone humming. Blinking a few times, he turned his head to the left.

Sakura was sitting in a chair against the wall, her eyes closed. Kero was curled up in her lap, and every few seconds, she would run her fingers lightly along his back, in much the same way Tomoyo had with Spinel.

At the thought of her, there was an odd pressure around Eriol's heart that was not quite pain, nor was it pleasure. It was a cold, definite lump of feeling. It made him uncomfortable, though, so he sat up.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked at once, not looking up. "Nakuru should almost be done with lunch."

Eriol stared at her, not at all surprised to find she hadn't aged a bit. "Have you been waiting long?"

She smiled. "It honestly didn't seem like it. I've kept myself busy."

He hesitated. "Sakura-san...about-"

"You're one of my favorite people, you know?" she interrupted. "I made up my mind about this situation a long time ago, and I'd prefer you didn't say anything that might make me change my mind." Sakura stood up, cradling Kero in one arm. "Lunch?"

Eriol could only nod, and he followed her upstairs. Sakura didn't seem mad, exactly, but he did think he wasn't going to be able to change her feelings about the matter anytime soon.

Sakura opened the basement door, and Eriol blinked as his eyes began to adjust to the light. He'd only taken a few steps into the hallway when the sound of bickering reached his ears.

"Out of the way, Siyo-chan! It's my cookie recipe, and I say it needs more sugar!"

"No cookie in existence requires that much sugar, Nakuru!"

"I think fighting is the only way they can constantly be around each other," Sakura murmured. "But it's done wonders for Syaoran. The last time I saw him this energetic, he was still calling me a rival."

Eriol said nothing to this. Keeping up with Nakuru was bound to improve anyone's physical condition. Merely being in Nakuru's presence had probably helped just as much, he suspected. Though it resided in Nakuru now, Syaoran's magic would recognize it's original source, and respond accordingly.

An image of Spinel, purring contentedly in Tomoyo's lap, suddenly entered Eriol's mind, and he forced it aside aside he entered the kitchen.

Nakuru was the first to spot him. "Eriol-sama!" she shrieked happily, shoving Syaoran out of the way in her haste to get to him. She was still in her old body (or perhaps, was back in it), so she had to bend down slightly to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You look well, Nakuru-chan. I trust you've been keeping yourself amused?" Eriol asked.

"Sure have! It's been great fun, hanging out with Sakura-chan and Siyo-chan!" Nakuru pulled the couple into a big hug.

"In other words, we didn't have a choice," Syaoran sighed. "Welcome back, Hiiragizawa. Now do us a favor and take your Guardian back."

"Oh, I would never come between Nakuru-chan and her playmates," Eriol answered with a smile.

* * *

After a delicious lunch, strangely enough, Eriol retired to his room. He wasn't tired, just...confused. It was very possible that everyone he'd seen today had been preserved by magic. But that would mean that Spinel was alive, somewhere, as well. No one had mentioned him, though.

Or Tomoyo, for that matter.

Nor did anything in the house seem two hundred years old, now that he thought about it. Very little of the furniture had been moved or replaced, and Nakuru had already confessed to breaking most of that during some of her 'wrestling matches' with Syaoran.

Eriol was beginning to wonder if he really had slept for two hundred years. Perhaps he'd made a mistake in the spell. It would've been the first time ever, but it was possible. Thanks to Clow, magic had always come naturally for Eriol, and it was very unlikely that he'd slipped up.

Perhaps Sakura had woken him up early...but how early?

His thoughts came to a swift end as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol slowly looked up, and was immediately aware of his heart pounding in his chest. The cold lump of feeling was gone, replaced by fear, pain, and perhaps, just a bit of hope.

Tomoyo stood in the doorway, her face guarded as she stared at him.

But when had she last called him that?

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, dropping by unannounced like this."

Eriol mutely shook his head. He couldn't find any words that would do his surprise justice.

"I wonder if I could ask a favor of you," Tomoyo said as she crossed the room to stand a few feet from him.

"What...sort of favor?" Eriol whispered.

"I was hoping we could start over," Tomoyo answered. "No arrangement. No hidden motives. Just the two of us, as friends."

"I don't know if I can," Eriol admitted softly.

"I'm not suggesting that you forget what happened between us. Only that you don't let it prevent us from being around each other." Tomoyo paused and stared into his eyes. "Because I've figured out exactly what I want from you, Eriol. What I need from you, is to be near you."

"Even after...the things I said to you?"

"I don't care about any of that. I care about you." Her face softened. "I missed you."

The words warmed his heart, and part of him wanted to believe desperately that she hadn't come here to hurt him again. The rest was wary, though. Eriol took a deep breath. "And my feelings for you?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "Do you believe that it's possible to love someone so much, you would do anything to see them happy? Even if it meant...not being the one they gave their heart to?"

"What does Sakura have to do with this?"

Tomoyo actually laughed. "I wasn't talking about her and I. Well, not exactly. I meant us." She stepped closer and slipped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't promise that I'll ever return your feelings. But I won't ignore them, or run away from them anymore. All I'm asking is that you respect my feelings, too."

The familiar scent of her hair made Eriol's heart ache with longing, and he knew that he had missed her, as well. "I'm still not quite sure what it is you're asking of me."

"I suppose what I'm really asking for is time, with you. Maybe I'll fall in love with you, and maybe I won't. But at the very least, I want us to remain close friends. I was miserable without you. You were so upset that you couldn't even bear to just be, Eriol." She drew back enough to look into his eyes again. "Don't you think that means we need each other?"

"I think it means that we each have the capability to hurt the other deeply," Eriol stated, his voice trembling.

Tomoyo smiled softly. "Then we almost have to be in love, don't we?"

Eriol squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to be happy that Tomoyo was here. He didn't want to let her back in his life, where she could hurt him again. He didn't want her to know the power she held over him, even now.

And yet he could feel his arms lifting, slipping around her waist, drawing her closer to him. While his mind was still trying to push Tomoyo away, his body clearly had other ideas.

"I know I hurt you, Eriol," Tomoyo whispered in his ear, "and I'm truly sorry. Let me give you better memories, with me, to make up for the painful ones. Let me prove to you that you didn't make a mistake, when you took a chance on me." She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "Let me be your friend again, Eriol. Once we've learned to trust each other again, maybe we can be more."

"I want to believe you. But..."

Tomoyo pressed a finger to his lips. "You're a powerful magician, Eriol. Are you telling me that you have something to fear from...me?"

He turned his face away from her. "In all my years, I've never known such pain, Tomoyo. It frightened me, how much a simple refusal from you tore at me."

Tomoyo gently turned his face back to hers. "If I could do all that without trying, just imagine what I could do if I really wanted to make you happy."

"I can't," Eriol sighed, shaking his head. "That may never happen."

"True. But it definitely won't happen, if you won't give us another chance."

"It's not a matter of what I want anymore, Tomoyo. I don't know if I can bear to be hurt that way again. You may think me strong because I've died before, but it actually makes me weaker. My body knows the touch of death, and in my darkest moments, I could succumb more easily than most because of that intimacy. You're asking me to risk so much...again."

"Are you going to let your fear control your life, Eriol? How would you live? Away from me, yet loving me all the while? You would never be happy. There'd be no point to living at all."

"You might never love me, Tomoyo. Maybe there is no point."

She closed her eyes, leaning against him. "Tell me this, then. Would you be happier if we'd never met? If we'd never been friends?" Slowly, she lifted her face to his. "If you had never given me my first kiss?"

Eriol vividly recalled each moment, as well as how happy he had been in each. "We were different people then," he murmured.

"Yes, but you still loved me. And two hundred years from now, even when I'm gone, I think you'll still love me. No matter what we do, Eriol, I don't think that's going to change. You might as well do something with it while you can. No matter what you say today, I won't stop asking until you say yes. I believe you love me too much not to, eventually."

"How can I trust you with my heart a second time, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Because this time, I'm willing to accept you." Her hand went to his pocket, and drew out the miniature form of Eriol's sun staff. "All of you," she whispered, squeezing the staff in her hand.

"I thought you were afraid of that?"

"I've had two years to think things over. I know now that Clow Reed and magic will always be a part of your life. But they shouldn't keep you from living your life the way you want to."

Eriol's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I had these visions, the night you went to sleep. I know why you pushed me away, at first. I know you changed your mind, for some reason. And I know that I'll never feel this way about anyone else." Tomoyo turned away from him, staring thoughtfully at her closed hand. "Why would I have those visions, unless we were meant to be together, Eriol? They weren't just dreams, either. There were things in them, about you and Nakuru, that I couldn't have known. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It does, indeed," Eriol agreed quietly, a distant look in his eyes. "Clow chose you."

Tomoyo slowly turned to face him. "What?"

"I thought...I might have displeased his memory by confessing my love for you. But these visions obviously mean that he approves of you."

"They...they do?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

"He was an odd man, but a wise one. If he believes we are right for each other, then I will not question his judgment. So far, he has only spoken to myself and Sakura in dreams. That he would speak to you, as well..."

"But...he didn't, really. At least, I didn't hear his voice."

"How else could you have those visions?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't know, but..."

"It is normal to question Clow's motives, Tomoyo. I have done it myself, from time to time. But he's almost always right in the end."

"So...because he accepts me...you do, too?"

Eriol smiled. "No. But because he accepts you, I am no longer afraid to trust you again."

"Does this mean we're friends again?"

"For now, yes. Years from now, who knows?" He paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Did you say I was only asleep for...two years?"

Tomoyo ducked her head. "Sorry. Sakura insisted that we wait at least that long, just to be sure that I knew what I wanted. I do this time, Eriol. I really do want to be with you."

Eriol reached out and took her hand. "I believe you, Tomoyo, and I feel the same way."

* * *

Sakura hummed happily as she strolled through Eriol's garden, a bright smile on her face. She stopped by a bed of strange, violet roses and sat down to smell them.

"You," said a voice behind her, "are sneaky, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to find Nakuru and Syaoran next to her. "I have no idea what you mean."

Nakuru put her hands on her hips. "Yes, you do."

Sakura turned back to the roses. "These are so pretty..."

"Tomoyo said she had dreams about Eriol," Syaoran murmured. "Odd that the only ones she was around at the time were you and Spinel."

"What are you implying, Syaoran?"

"Seen any butterflies lately?" Nakuru asked.

"Maybe a few," Sakura replied airily.

"Don't play innocent with us, Sakura," Syaoran sighed. "We know you sent those dreams to Tomoyo."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It was dishonest."

"No...I never said I didn't send the dreams. They all contained the truth. And I certainly didn't say they were from Clow Reed. That was all Eriol."

"So HE knew, too?"

"He figured it out on his own," Nakuru sighed. "Really, Sakura-chan, you've learned too much from him."

"You two shouldn't let it bother you too much," Sakura suggested. "They wanted to be together, anyway. They just needed a little push."

"Then you're not going to tell Tomoyo the truth?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo's truth is that she has feelings for Eriol. My sending her those dreams didn't change that, they just made it more obvious."

Nakuru nodded. "She does have a point, Siyo-chan."

Syaoran frowned. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Even if it's not, I wouldn't care," Sakura answered, gently brushing the tops of the roses with her fingertips. "I would do anything to see the people I love happy. No one deserve happiness more than they do."

Syaoran was going to try and argue his point one last time, but before he could, Tomoyo ran up to them, a huge smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked anxiously as she rose to her feet. She almost looked as if she had no idea what Tomoyo was going to say.

"Eriol and I have an understanding," Tomoyo gushed excitedly. "We're going to be friends again, and beyond that, we'll see!"

It didn't sound like an improvement to Syaoran, and he nearly said so, but Nakuru planted an elbow that felt like steel in his side, so he made do with a pained smile.

"That's wonderful, Tomoyo," Sakura said, drawing her friend into a big hug. "I'm glad you two managed to work things out."

"So am I," Tomoyo sighed happily, closing her eyes. "Thank you for convincing me to try again, Sakura."

"Oh, I didn't do much," Sakura laughed softly.

"It's almost sickening, how convincing she is," Syaoran commented quietly. "To think, she used to be so innocent. What happened?"

Nakuru smiled. "She has too many responsibilities to stay innocent, Siyo-chan. And far too much magic. She had to grow up and out of the old Sakura. But it's not that bad; look how happy Tomoyo is."

Syaoran did look. The last time he'd seen Tomoyo that happy was...well, back when they had still been children. Before he and Sakura had become a couple. And while Tomoyo had been happy since then, there always something in her eyes, a hint of sadness that he'd always picked up on. It wasn't there anymore. For the first time, Tomoyo was depending on no one but herself for her happiness.

"I suppose it could be worse," he said at last.

"Sure it could," Nakuru agreed, patting him roughly on the head. "But it isn't."

* * *

Eriol was not at all surprised when he approached Syaoran and Sakura's home, and found the door unlocked. They had little to fear from common thieves, and anyone that found their way into the house...

"What are you doing here?" Yue asked as he appeared before Eriol.

"Your Mistress asked me to pick up Spinel," Eriol replied. "We're having a little celebration. You're invited as well, but she assumed you wouldn't want to come."

"He's in the library," the Guardian said simply.

"You won't come, then?"

"I have been entrusted with the security of the home of my Mistress. It is my home, as well. I will not leave unless ordered to by her."

Eriol smiled. "You haven't changed, I see. Sakura is fortunate to have such a loyal companion."

"Anyone would be," Yue stated, narrowing his eyes.

Sensing that it was time to move on, Eriol excused himself and made his way to the library. There, he found Spinel in the midst of a particularly difficult book of spells.

"I hate to interrupt, but your presence is requested, old friend."

Spinel looked up and quietly shut the book. "Have you spoken with Daidouji-san?"

"I have, indeed," Eriol confirmed.

"And?"

"We're right back where we started, apparently. She seemed pleased enough."

"Good." Spinel took to the air, landing lightly on Eriol's shoulder. "Because I would hate it if I had to punish you for hurting her."

Eriol feigned a look of pain. "You wound me deeply, Spinel."

"I most certainly would, for her."

"Then that is as it should be."

"Don't tell me you predicted this, too?"

"Of course not. Don't you think I would've done everything in my power to prevent things from reaching this point, in this manner?"

Spinel studied him closely. "Honestly? No. You never did take the easy way out in anything you did. It's what makes life so complicated, I think."

"I would've said memorable, but that works, too."

* * *

A small party of close friends was just what Tomoyo needed. It didn't occur to her until much later that everyone present was a magic user,

but even if it had, she wouldn't have minded. Chances were she would've been too distracted to do anything about it, really.

At regular intervals during the party, she would catch Eriol staring at her, even if he was talking to someone else at the time. The looks themselves didn't bother her, but the sheer frequency of them made her wonder if Eriol had thought about anything else since the party began.

Tomoyo had been no better, once Sakura had asked her a seemingly innocent question.

"Are you in love with him, Tomoyo?"

"I don't know," Tomoyo had replied honestly. "I think part of me wants to be, though. There's something in him that always makes me feel so...special." She had paused at that and cast a worried look at Sakura. "You don't think it's Clow Reed, do you?"

Sakura had laughed kindly at her. "Tomoyo, in all the time I've known you, you have never displayed a weakness for older men. I don't think you're going to start now. It's Eriol you need, not Clow. Anyway, you happen to be best friends with someone who can do things Clow never could. What could you possibly need him for?"

"Well...I'd be interested to know what the future holds for me, and Eriol."

"You'll live long, happy lives together," Sakura had answered at once with a bright smile.

"You're just saying that!"

"True, but how do you know I'm not right? I can see the future if I need to."

Tomoyo had tried to pry more information out of Sakura, but it did no good. Sakura would only say that Tomoyo was destined to be with Eriol for quite some time. She was clearly being vague on the nature of their relationship on purpose, but it was pointless to be mad at her for it. Knowing the future would more than likely change it, after all.

The rest of the party had passed in something of a pleasant blur, and Tomoyo finally found herself curled up beside Spinel in Eriol's bedroom.

"Are you happy now, Daidouji-san?" Spinel asked quietly.

"I believe I am, Suppi-chan," Tomoyo sighed, petting his head lightly. "I just can't help wondering what's going to happen."

"Might I make a suggestion, then?"

"Please."

"Wondering is fine, but try not to worry about the future too much. As your Guardian, it's a bit insulting."

Tomoyo grinned and tickled him. "It's not my life I'm concerned about, Spinel. It's my love life. Even you can only do so much to protect that."

"I'd like to think that was my job, anyway," Eriol added as he entered the room. "Or, at least, that it will be one day."

"I wish you wouldn't get your hopes up like that," Tomoyo sighed, closing her eyes. "You know I can't promise any more than I already have."

"My dear Tomoyo, what would you say if I told you that I knew this day would come?"

Tomoyo opened her eyes, staring at the calm expression on his face as he stood at the foot of the bed. "I'd say you were lying."

"And if I said that I know you'll fall in love with me one day?" Eriol continued softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Still lying," Tomoyo replied, though she sounded a bit less confident.

"And if I told you that I had no intention of ever letting you out of my life again?"

"That, I could believe. But you make it sound like I'm your prisoner."

Eriol chuckled as he moved towards the door. "Perish the thought, Tomoyo. I would never ask you to do anything against your will." He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Although, I fully expect you'll eventually be perfectly willing to do anything I ask, so long as I'm polite about it."

"And why is that?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

"We may be friends for the rest our lives, my dear, but we are still friends whose hearts belong to each other." Eriol inclined his head slightly. "Pleasant dreams, Tomoyo. I will see you in the morning." A tiny smile tugged at his lips. "Of that, I am certain."

Tomoyo stared at the closed door long after he had gone, wondering just what he had meant.

"Best not to think too hard on it, Daidouji-san," Spinel suggested at last. "He was toying with you again, you know."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't being truthful, Spinel."

"True. But you shouldn't let it bother you. You know how he feels about you."

"Yes, I do," Tomoyo agreed. "That's what makes me think he was being truthful."

"Then is this what you wanted?" Spinel asked, studying her face.

Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see. I have my best friend back, and a loyal Guardian. You have been reunited with Nakuru. And Eriol is being mysterious, as usual." She considered that for a few moments. "Well, I can't say for sure if I wanted it, but at least I'm used to it. And I am happy with it all."

"I am glad that you are pleased, then."

"I think I am, too." Smiling, Tomoyo leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, Suppi-chan."

Spinel watched in silence as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Just friends," he murmured doubtfully, curling his tail around his tiny body. "I give that a week at the most."

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

I went through so many plot changes with this story, I'm amazed I ever got it done. I'll use the rest of this space to explain things.

Nakuru: Nearly everything I implied or stated about Nakuru came from the manga or anime. Some of it is artistic license, though. I think part of the reason Nakuru acts so childish at times is because she's not human, and she sees children as being much happier than adults. I don't think she's immature, she would just rather have fun than take things too seriously.

Eriol: Someone said he was out of character. I personally think it's rather hard to portray Eriol accurately, there's so much you never find out about him. How much sway does Clow Reed have in his life? At what point is one life separate from the other? Does Eriol really see Clow as his former self, or more of a guiding father figure? At times Eriol says things like, "This is where I died," and at others, "Clow Reed did this." It's very complicated. I don't think it's possible to be really accurate with Eriol, unless you have a definite picture of his connection to Clow Reed (and I still don't).

Sakura: Eriol made it clear that he was grooming Sakura to be the world's strongest magician. So at some point, she has to start acting like it. Seeing how much trouble individual Cards can cause and attract, it makes more sense to combine them in a place where they can't be stolen or tampered with (or accidentally set free, again).

Tomoyo: Normally, I would've been glad to make Tomoyo and Eriol a more definite couple. But after a lot of consideration, I remembered what the title was, and decided against it. Besides, I never say they won't get there, just that they aren't quite there yet. And no sequel, so don't bother asking.


End file.
